The Mysteries of Life
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: Owing a debt to Eric Northman, Christine makes a sacrifice and sells her soul to the Viking. However, neither can deny the attraction they have for one another. Can this vampire, vowed to have no emotion, fall in love with the mysterious human? Follows the True Blood plot. EN/OC.
1. A Death Too Soon

_**My first True Blood fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. No flames, please. Thank you!  
**_

* * *

_1800s_

Eric wiped the blood off his lips from his recent feeding. He was satisfied well enough, but was still a bit hungry. His nose twitched when he past a homeless woman, limping. He froze, raising his brow. _Witch_, he thought. He turned around and she was staring at with a yellow, crocked grin.

Eric hissed at the witch before him. "What do you want, witch?"

"You will fall in love, Viking," she teased.

Eric burst out laughing. "Don't make me laugh, witch," he said, smugly.

She glared at him. "I'm not your personal amusement. Your love for this woman will save you," she said, reaching out to him.

He immediately pulled away. "I don't need to be saved," he hissed. "I have eternal life. I'm already saved."

"You may be immortal, but there are ways to kill you and I'm trying not to do so now," she spat back. "You will fall for her, but if you lose her it'll be your downfall."

"Why are you telling me? Why the need to save me?"

The witch rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the street. "Don't flatter yourself. I tell all their future!"

* * *

_Present Time_

Eric glared at the gravely ill Joseph. He accused Joseph for capturing, draining and killing vampires; very stupid on humans' part. They still manage to act superior to a more superior creature. Unfortunately for Joseph, selling and doing V was not his only addiction. Alcohol was another habit of his and now it was taking effect. Eric could tell that Joseph was dying of a failed liver. His time was coming and he had yet paid for his deeds.

Eric looked around and saw a picture frame of him, his wife and daughter from what seemed years ago. It was the three of them playing on the beach, laughing. Another frame had Christine hugging her father. She was older and looked very appealing to his taste. Joseph's daughter was different; different from Joseph. Her scent was pure innocence, yet to claimed by any man and there was a strong aura about her. _Could she be the one that the witch meant_, thought Eric. He couldn't explain it. Whatever it may be, he wanted her. She fascinated her. He wanted to posses her. _She'll be mine!_ He thought.

"Again asking for the money, Northman?" asked Joseph tiredly.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Of course. You owe me $100,000."

Joseph smirked. "That's a lot."

"Then you shouldn't have drained the vampires!" yelled Eric. "Now, you've already told me, but for the record: What did you do with the money again?"

Joseph sighed. "I bought alcohol with it."

"_All_ of it?"

"I put... I put some money on my daughter's savings account."

Eric nodded. "You can pay me with that... Then she can work for me-"

"No!" said Joseph, sitting up. "I'll get the money somehow, but don't touch her savings."

Eric growled. "Then how the hell are you going to give me the money when you can't even get out of this bed!"

"I don't know," whispered Joseph, laying back down. "You leave Chrissy out of this. She's innocent. She shouldn't be paying for my deeds."

"You should have thought about that before you become an addict. You're dying, Avory. She'll pay eventually for the true death you committed to vampires and selling their blood."

Joseph suddenly winced in pain. "I know you like her," he grunted. "She's beautiful, is she not?"

"What are you trying to get at? There are other's like her," said Eric, emotionless. "Humans all look the same."

"Yet to still have feelings for her. You're using this as an excuse to get closer to her."

"I do not and stop saying that. You know nothing on how I feel, Avory," Eric said, rushing to him, squeezing Joseph's throat. "I'm a vampire. I've learned to bury emotions deep inside. What makes you think I care about anything, especially a human?"

"I don't care if you admit or not, Northman," he spat back. "Just, if you have some mercy, spare Chrissy. She's the most precious thing this fucking life gave me. I'd hate to die knowing that she's going to be in danger."

Eric's fangs popped out, making Joseph shiver in fear. "Don't you smell it, Avory? She's unique."

"How so?" he grunted out.

"I don't know," said Eric, shaking head. "But I'm gong to find out. If I'm right, she'll always be in danger and not by me." Eric froze when he heard a car, pulling into the drive way. He could smell her already. "She's home."

Joseph laughed as he looked at Eric's face. It was almost like a surprised or even, dare he say, excited look. "You are such a liar," he mocked. Eric hissed and let him go. "You _do_ like her."

"Daddy! I'm home!" Came Christine's voice throughout the house as she opened the door.

Eric pressed his lips together. "We're not done here, Avory," he said as he jumped out the window.

Christine flung her father's door open and smiled. "Hi, dad."

Joseph smiled and sat up. "Chrissy."

She grinned and sat next to him, kissing the top of his head. "I asked Sam to let me out early so I could take care of you. I hate that you're all by yourself."

"Don't worry about me, love. Did everything go well for you tonight?"

Christine sighed. "Yeah, but we were super busy. I got enough tips to buy your medicine."

"No! Don't buy me medicine. I'm fine, pumpkin."

"How can you say that you're fine, dad? Look at you! You're yellow..." Christine's voice got caught in her throat. "You look like you're dying. Please let me take you to a doctor."

"We don't have health insurance, Chrissy!" She closed her mouth, but couldn't stop the tremble from her lips. Joseph felt a surge amount of guilt build up. "It doesn't matter. If my time is up, it's not your fault. I doubt medicine can cure what I have. Save your money, pumpkin," he said, wiping her tears away.

"But, dad..."

"No, pumpkin. I'm sorry I wasn't a better father, but I don't want you to suffer because of this. I killed myself and I have no one else to blame, but me," he said, stroking his daughter's face.

"I-I heard vampire blood can cure anything," she whispered.

Joseph's face fell. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"From one of the customers. I could ask a vampire willing to cure you. I'm sure there are some decent ones out there..."

"NO!" yelled Joseph. "Absolutely not! Chrissy, look at me," he said, cupping her face. "Don't go anywhere near a vampire. They are dangerous and deceiving. They can glamour into forgetting who you are. They can kill you. I would rather die a thousand deaths then let them harm you, pumpkin."

"Oh, dad," she said, hugging him.

Joseph hugged her back. "I love you, Chrissy." _I'm sorry._

* * *

_The next night_

Christine sighed as she cleaned the table of Merlotte's. She couldn't shake her father's image out of her mind. She wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let her. He was all she had left. Her mother died of cancer when she was ten and now her father was going to leave her alone. She didn't want to be an orphan this early in life.

"Chrissy, are you all right?" asked Sookie, coming up from behind her, snapping her from her thoughts. Sookie has been one of her closest friends since they were girls. They were inseparable and still are. However, Christine secretly felt and knew the difference between the two. Admirably, Sookie was outspoken, brave, and attractive. Men were more attractive towards her than Christine. Maybe because Christine was more serious and they feel intimidated by her or maybe they just thought Sookie was prettier. However, Christine didn't hate Sookie. She loved like her own sister and cared for her deeply.

Sookie also was special in a way. It was no secret, to her close friends, that she was a telepath. She envied her because she wasn't afraid of what people might think she was a different. She herself was also different. She was telekinetic. At first, it scared her, but she had put up with, barely using it. Sometimes it would come up expectedly when she was angry or frustrated. She sometimes, if lazy, would levitate items while she was cooking, cleaning, or moving something from place to place. No one knew what she was and she wasn't plan in telling anyone. Sookie was a stubborn person and if she found out that Christine has been keeping a secret for so long, their friendship could be jeopardized.

Christine jumped and turned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sookie placed a hand on her hips. "You know sometimes I wish I could read your mind. You're always so quiet and never tell me what's up. Honey, I'm your best friend. You can trust me." Not being able to read Christine's mind was an extra for Sookie. She would come to her when she needed a break from reading people's thoughts. That's how they became friends.

Christine smiled. "I know, Sookie, but talking about my problems won't help them be solved. Only a miracle can."

Sookie gave a sympathetic look. "Look, I'm here if you need me."

"I know, Sookie. I know." Christine watched as her friend went back to serving her customer. She sometimes wished she could be more like her or the other waitresses at Merlotte's. Out of all of them, she was the most timid. She didn't stand out as much. Sookie was blonde, bubbly, and cute. Arlene was a redhead, energetic, fire bolt and a gossiper. She made friendships easily with the rest of the nosy people in town. Dawn was a flirt and provoked men into handing their money over with some sweet talk. Christine was shy, quiet, and relaxed. She was amiable which was how she earned her tips, but she could overhear bonus tips received by the other waitresses. She tried to spike up her character, but she'll get too uncomfortable and stopped the charade.

She looked up and saw Sam walking behind the bar. Her tummy filled with butterflies whenever she was him. From the moment she saw his gentle blue eyes she was instantly smitten by him. One time, she was lost in her world, staring at the back of his jeans, which he wore extremely well, and he caught her looking. She was so embarrassed, she couldn't look at him in the eye for a week. However, it was obvious that he didn't see her anymore than just a friend. His interests were solely on Sookie. It made her upset, but who could blame who they fall for.

Christine sighed deeply and went to attend to another customer. "Hello, how are you? Are you ready to order?" she asked, smiling. The guy grinned at her with a sad flirty look while his wife glared at her and smacked him with her purse. _Great, I get all the weirdo's_, she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Chrissy," yelled Sam over the counter. She turned and was startled that he had an upset look on his face.

"Go, I'll cover your table, love," said Sookie, coming to her side. The look that she gave her, made Christine shiver.

She nodded and went over to Sam. "Is something wrong?"

Sam sighed deeply. "Come into my office." She didn't like the sound of his voice, but followed him anyway.

"You're not going to fire me, right? Sam, I need to pay bills..."

However, Sam cut her. "No, Chrissy, it's not about that."

Christine blinked. "Then tell me, Sam. You're scaring me."

"There isn't any easy way to say this, but your neighbor just called. She said someone called her from your house, but there was no answer when she picked up the phone. She went to check and..."

Christine let a sob out of throat. "And?" She felt the air leave her body. She knew the worst was coming.

Sam gripped her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Chrissy, but your father past away," he said, softly.

She shook her head. "No! I just saw him. He was all right. He... Oh, Sam. No!" Her knees collapsed on her and she started wailing on the floor. Sam caught her and took her into his arms. He held her as she cried on his shoulder. She shook and trembled. She let out a cry that could be heard by all in the restaurant. Sam didn't know how to comfort her except to give her his shoulder.

Christine suddenly pushed Sam away and started heading out of his office. "Chrissy, wait! Where are you going?" he asked, running after her. However, Christine ignored him and everyone else and stormed to her car. She went to open the door, but Sam slammed it shut. "You can't be driving in this condition."

"I-I-I h-have t-to se-e-e i-i-t-t f-for myself-f," she sobbed.

"Chrissy, you have to breathe," he said, taking her face in his hands.

"NO!" she screeched. "I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

Sam nodded. "Fine, I'll drive you. Get in."

Christine impatiently waited until Sam drove up to her house. She got out immediately as Sam pulled over. There were a few people, but she just shoved everyone out of the way. When she entered his bedroom, she found her father looking so peaceful as if he were asleep. She crawled over to his side and grabbed his face. "Dad?" she croaked out, but there were no response. Her eye sight was getting foggy, tears falling down her cheeks. "Daddy!" she cried on his chest. "Don't leave me!"

* * *

_The next day_

Christine lips trembled as her father's casket began to lower into the ground. Many who knew their family came out of respect, but she knew that only a few truly meant their grief. Sometimes she felt funeral were times for the people to gossip about the person's life. She didn't care as long as she didn't hear any of it, although she would sometimes feel Sookie shift in her seat. She must be hearing their thoughts.

She let out a sob, she threw the bouquet of flowers as they began to bury the casket. Sookie held her friend tightly, holding her from collapsing. Tara, too, was a comfort. She was another dear friend, one who truly knew what it was like to have an alcoholic has a parent. Unfortunately for Tara, her mother was abusive.

Christine could hear people beginning to leave, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to let go of her father. "Chrissy, honey. Everyone left," whispered Sookie.

"I-I want to stay here longer. By myself, please," she said, weakly, not taking her eyes off the tombstone. Sookie nodded and left along with Tara. Christine collapsed onto her knees and rested her head against the tombstone. She sobbed hard against it not believing what had just happened. She, mentally, relived all the memories she had for her father. There were many happy one and some sad.

She stayed there for hours until the sun began to set. The creatures of the night began their tune and the earth began to get cool from the Louisiana heat. Suddenly, her head as snapped back and was immediately blind folded. She struggled against her attacker, but she was firmly held still. She let out a scream, but she wars gagged by a cloth. Whoever this was, he or she was strong and she immediately got frightened. She was going to die along like her father.


	2. Meeting Her First Vampire

_**Really short chapter compared to the last one, but hopefully it will be enough for now. Thanks again for reading.**_

* * *

Christine screamed against the gag as she was harshly thrown on chair. She had her blindfold taken off and a harsh light greeted her. She winced trying to adjust her eyes. She slowly focused, looked around and locked eyes with a pair of icy blue eyes, staring back at her intently. She was startled to see a handsome man across, smirking at her. She gazed at him trembling, afraid why she was here. He, however, looked so calm. He had just kidnapped her and he was so calm! She felt anger on the nerve of this man.

"Eric, is this your new play thing?" said a silky voice behind her. She snapped back and saw a blonde woman, smirking mischievously at her. "I honestly don't know why she was screaming. I hardly hurt her. Humans... However, she smells delicious. Are you going to share her, Master?" Christine's eyes widened at that. Who the hell are these sick people?

"Pam, leave," he said sternly.

The Pam woman rolled her eyes and left as the man demanded it.

Christine took in a deep breath and finally found her voice. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" she demanded, leering at her kidnapper.

He smirked almost mockingly. "I apologize for bringing you here like this, Christine, but I needed to speak with you immediately. Although, I must agree with Pam. You smell better up close."

She made a face. "What?"

"I'm Eric Northman. I knew your father."

" And this is your way for giving condolence, by kidnapping me!" she said, getting loud. She didn't know where all her attitude came from it certainly changed quiet a bit since her father's death.

Eric leaned back on his chair. "No, but I am sorry for your father's death. I brought you here because your father of drained vampires to sell their blood. He also used V. He owed me $100,000."

Christine blinked, taking it all in. She shifted uneasily in her chair. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Inside she was feeling dread. Her father did begin to act mysteriously about a few years ago and sometimes she wouldn't see him for days. She would ask about his disappearances, but he'd say that he was working, even buying her presents. She didn't think much of it, but karma is starting to take its effect now.

Eric pulled out a letter and passed it to her. "Your father left you this before he passed."

Christine, with shaky hands, picked up the envelope. "You were with him before he died?" she whispered, sadly, blinking furiously and trying not to let tears fall.

Eric cocked his head to the side. "Just a few hours before..."

She sighed and opened the letter. Her heart dropped as she began to read it:

_My dear Chrissy,_  
_If you're reading this then I must have moved on. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry I wasn't the father you deserved. You are the best thing to have happened to me and I'm so proud of you. I left an account with $10,000 in your name. Use it wisely. Unfortunately, you might never forgive me, but I did drain vampires and sold their blood for money. I am in debt with Eric Northman and unfortunately you will pay for it, pumpkin. I am truly sorry. I owe him $100,000. He is probably going to ask you to work for him, but he gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. He may seem like a handsome fellow, pumpkin, but don't let those looks fool you. Take caution. Remember all I said about vampires. I love you, Chrissy. Live a happy life. _  
_Your father,_  
_Joseph_

Christine felt the tears swell up in her eyes and emotions rattled her body. She couldn't believe what her father did to her. She looked up at her debtor, but surprisingly he was no longer sitting across from her, but was crouching beside her.

"Very sad, huh, pumpkin," he mocked.

Christine, without thinking, slapped him across the face, but Eric seemed unmoved.

"Is that the way you threaten a vampire," he sneered as his fangs popped out.

She scrambled to her feet and quickly made her way towards the door, but Eric breezed by her blocking her exit. She backed up against his desk, looking at him in horror. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please, don't hurt me." Eric retracted his fangs and walked towards her. She turned her head away in fear and jumped slightly as his finger traced the side of her face. "W-What can I do to pay you back? I don't have that kind of money." Eric didn't answer. He just stared at her. He lifted her head to meet his eyes and it worried her how intently he looked into her eyes. What is he doing? It looked like he was trying to invade her soul. "W-Well?"

Eric blinked and stepped back from her, a bit nerved. "You can arrange files," he finally said, walking behind his desk again. "Our paperwork isn't all that great. Just keep everything in order."

"That's it? You just want me to be your secretary?"

Eric shrugged. "Basically, yes. You're lucky I'm giving you this job. I could have killed you or have you become my sex toy, but I won't get my money if I kill you and you'll just enjoy being my sex toy."

Christine blushed furiously. "How dare you say something like that to me?" Only drunks have talked to her that way at Merlotte's.

Eric grinned slyly at her. "Just being honest. I'll pay you minimum wage, though. It's only fair," he said, again leaning back on his chair.

"That would take forever," she whispered.

"I have all the time in the world," he said, smirking.

Christine clenched her jaw as she stared at him. What kind of person would kidnap someone when their father just past away. "Fine, when do I start?"

Eric stood up, towering over her. She gulped, not daring to look up. "You can start now if you'd like."

* * *

_The next day_

Christine sighed as she knocked on Sam's office door. She probably had bags under her eyes. She spent all night trying to get some order in his office, but she still had a lot of work to do. He gave her some pity and allowed her to go home and rest around two in the morning. She heard Sam shout "come in" and she hesitantly opened the door. He was looking over some receipts, but looked up when he saw a nervous Christine.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her inside and closing the door. "You look upset."

"I just wanted to ask if I can start working only lunch hours from now on. I got a second job at night and I have to be there at least before nine in Shreveport," she said quickly.

Sam crossed him arms. "Why do you need another job? I can give you a raise, if you'd like."

Christine smiled sweetly at Sam. She wished she could express her feelings towards him. He was a sweet man and any woman would be happy to have him by her side. "Thanks, but I'm going to need a lot more money than a raise to help me out."

Sam sighed and cupped her face. "What's going on, Chrissy? You know you can tell me anything."

She was lost in his warm blue eyes. "My father had a debt and I have to pay it off," she admitted.

Sam dropped his hands. "What?"

Her eyes began to water. "He was a V user and seller, Sam! Can you believe it? He fucking used and sold V and now I have to pay that mother fucking vampire back by working for him! He owed him $100,000!" She popped her hand over her mouth. Her tears were streaming down her face and Sam stared at her in awe. "I'm sorry," she said, heading out of his office, but he held her back.

"No, wait. This isn't your fault, but did you accept this vampire's offer. Who knows if he's telling the truth..."

"My father left a letter apologizing to me."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I could give you some money. I don't have all of it, but..."

Christine place a finger over his lips. "I could never ask you for money, Sam."

"You are so stubborn, Chrissy," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Christine smiled and let him hold her. He was the warmth that she was looking for. "What's the vampire's name anyway?"

Christine sniffed and wiped her tears. "Eric Northman," she murmured.

He nodded. "I've never heard of him, but I'll try to protect you."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Sam."


	3. Vampire vs Shifter

_**Some sexual content at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Christine rushed across Merlotte's as she delivered the customers' their orders. They were having a busy night and Sam had asked Christine to stick around. She couldn't deny him and left Eric a message, apologizing that she wasn't going to make it that night. She quickly gave the customers their dinner plates and then rushed back to the kitchen to get another customer's plate. She past Sookie, who gave her a concern look, one that she's been giving her since she read Sam's mind. At first, she was angry that Christine confided more in Sam than her, but she later accepted Christine's explanation: that she was ashamed by the whole ordeal, and quickly felt sympathy for her. Sookie promised not to tell but would ask if she needed help constantly. Christine was flattered by her friend's kindness, but didn't like to be seen as a sympathy case.

"Is my order for table 4 ready yet, Lafayette?" asked Christine, fanning herself.

"Not done yet, hookah," said Lafayette. "Son of a bitch ordered the fuckin' steak that takes forever to cook. Damn girl, that trash has been sitting there all night. It's getting on my damn nerves. Can you take it out?"

She sighed. "Just please try to hurry up. They're getting fussy and I need all the tips I can get tonight."

Lafayette looked at her. "What's wrong, Chrissy? Money problems."

"Something like that," she said under her breath. "And yes, I'll take out the trash for you."

"Thank you, little mama," said Lafayette, making Christine laugh as she headed out back.

She grabbed the plastic bag and sealed it tight. She stepped out onto the night air. She made a face when she smelled the stink coming from the trash cans. She quickly threw the bag away and headed inside. However, something flashed before her and slammed the door shut. Christine let out a screech when she saw Eric glaring at her. "Mr. Northman, what are you doing here?" she said, walking backwards.

Eric stalked her until she was pressed against the wall, trapping her, as well. Christine gave a small gasp as his body touched hers. She could feel her face burn up. "You are to go to Fangtasia with me, _Ms. Avory_."

"I-I left you a message..."

"Did you forget that you are in debt to me?" he snarled.

Christine shook her head, pressing herself further against the wall. "No, but Sam needed me here tonight."

"I don't care what he wants," hissed Eric, his hand circling around her neck.

"Hey! What's going on here?" asked Sam, coming up behind Eric.

Eric turned slightly and eyed Sam. Christine took that opportunity to slide away from Eric and moved towards Sam. He quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Eric's fist clenched on the sight. "This has nothing to do with _you_."

"Is this Eric?" whispered Sam to Christine.

She nodded. "Yes, but he was just leaving. I hope you allow me to leave early so I can go with him. I have much to do at Fangtasia."

"No, Chrissy, you're exhausted you should go home and rest," he said, glaring at Eric, who gave him a nasty glare of his own. Truth be told, Sam was beginning to see Christine in a different light. Ever since she came to him, he couldn't stop thinking about her. At first, he thought that he just felt sorry for her, but every time she would flash him a smile, he would loose his breath. Sookie wasn't a constant image anymore. Slowly it was being replace by Christine. He hadn't notice, until now, how pretty she was. She was shy, but sweet in her own way. He couldn't help but be taken over by her.

Christine smiled. Her heart fluttered at Sam's sudden interest in her well being. He sounded more like an actual boyfriend than brother. Being so close to him made her feel safe. "Don't worry, Sam. Besides, tomorrow's my day off and I can sleep all day."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Hurry up," he said, impatiently.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, but be careful. Call me if you need me or something."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, boss. I'll see you." She lost her breath when Sam kissed the side of her mouth before he went inside, but not before he gave Eric a hard glare. She turned back to Eric, who was looking irritated. "Where's your car?" she asked as she walked to her car. He followed closely.

Eric's face remained unreadable. "I flew here."

Christine froze and took a double look at him. "You can fly?"

His smirk returned. "Yes," he said, taking the keys off her hands.

"Do all vampires do that?" she asked, going on the other side of the car.

"No, only the ancient ones."

* * *

Christine was practically falling asleep on the pile of papers. Eric had put a small desk for her in his office. He hardly came in since he preferred to watch over his club, so he wasn't a bother to her. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she had no idea what time it was. The music still blared through the wall. The next thing she knew, she had passed out in exhaustion.

Eric opened the door and found Christine's face down on the desk. He sighed and dropped the paper bag on the desk. He had Ginger go buy her some food in case she was hungry. A small smile spread across his lips as she titled her head to the side. If only he could see what she was dreaming about.

Swiftly and quietly as a cat, he stepped closer to her. His hand reached to touch her soft cheek. Christine startled as a cold hand touched her face and immediately bolted up. She found Eric towering over her.

"Mr. Northman! I-I'm sorry. I must have dozed off. I'll get back to work."

He eyed her strangely. "I bought you food if you want. Ginger fetched it for me."

She turned her head and saw the paper bag. She wasn't expecting that. "Thank you," she said, softly. Her mouth began to water at the smell. She looked up and saw his eyes penetrating into her again. He's done it in several occasions before and it scared her. She wondered what he thought about when he stared at her that way. However, she had to admit that she would probably get lost in his eyes if she stared long enough. She quickly turned her gaze back to the papers of the desk.

"Look you can go if you want. I'm sorry I brought you here like I did."

Christine looked at him in awe. "OK, then..." She grabbed her stuff and food and began to leave, but not before Eric stopped her again. He pulled her close to him, taking in her aroma. She felt uncomfortable at his closeness and it increased when he began to rub her back.

"I expect you here at your regular time tomorrow night," he said, his face extremely close to hers.

Christine just nodded and left quickly before she attracted any more attention.

* * *

It was Tuesday and it was a slow night. Only a couple of people and vampires were at his night club. Eric laid back on his "throne" pondering about Christine. He knew that she wasn't like all the others. There was something about her scent that he craved. Perhaps, she wasn't human. From the moment he stepped foot in her house, her scent intoxicated him. It wasn't the same as her father's. Joseph could be glamoured, but he had tried to glamour her from time to time since she started working for him and nothing. He had to find out what she was. She could be useful to him. Who knew what power she possessed or if she even knew that she was different. Eric groaned a bit when he smelled that sweet mist. _Peaches_, he thought with a smirk.

"Mr. Northman?" He shot his eyes open and saw Christine, looking at him in curiosity. "I'm sorry were you sleeping?"

"No," he snapped.

Christine sighed. "I'm sorry. You just didn't answer."

Eric's brow furrowed. "What do you want?"

"I finished," she replied.

His brow rose again. "Did you now? Well, let's see if you did a good job," he said, passing by her and going into his office. Christine rolled her eyes and followed behind him, trying to keep up with his long, quick strides.

Eric chuckled as he looked around. "You are very resourceful, Ms. Avory."

"Thank you, Mr. Northman," she murmured. She couldn't help but look at his backside. He was wearing tight jeans tonight that made him look irresistible. She always thought Sam could wear a pair of jeans wonderfully, but Eric could easily compete against him. He was very attractive, but his attitude made him irritable. She had been feeling angry that he could let her father go down the same path of addiction just so he could get money from him. "Did you know my father was dying?" she blurted out, getting his attention.

"I did."

"And you still let him take your drug?"

Eric turned to her and glared. "He did other drugs and alcohol, too. Don't blame me. I didn't give him any V. You know exactly where he got it from. As sheriff of this area, I need to make sure deeds like those go punished. If not paid, it could be death to you or worse. Unless you would rather me kill you in exchange?" he said, stepping closer until she hit the wall. Christine shook her head, her eyes wide in fear. Eric smirked, tracing her neck. "I thought not."

Christine gasped as he pressed her against his chest. She yelped as his hand cupped her butt. She immediately stepped back and slapped his face. "How dare you?!"

Eric smirked, grabbing his face. "Ow," he said, mockingly.

"I'm not that kind of girl, Mr. Northman. I promised my father that I'll remain a virgin until marriage and there's not way I'll let some sex-crazed vampire change that!"

Eric laughed at her feistiness as she stomped out of the room. "This is going to be very interesting."

* * *

Christine drove irritated home. She couldn't take working for Eric any longer. She drove up and down the roads of Louisiana, from Bon Temps to Shreveport and back, wasting gasoline for a vampire that clearly only hired her to bed her. She didn't care about her debt to him. She'll send him a check each week, sell her house, and give him the ten thousand dollars in her savings. Maybe she'll consider moving in with Sookie or her aunt and uncle in Dallas.

Tears started to fall as she looked down. How could her father leave her in this predicament? She always tried to be a good daughter, but this was the limit. Christine sniffed her tears back. She returned her gaze to the road and screamed when she saw a dog in the middle of the road. She swirled the car over, avoiding to hit the dog, but she lost control and smashed into a tree, loosing consciousness immediately.

Eric, who was following her home, was on the scene immediately. He yanked the door open and saw that Christine's head was harshly hit against the steering wheel. He could smell the blood coming from her head and from one of her legs. He picked her up and sped to her house. He gently laid her on the swing of her porch. He couldn't take her inside because it was her house now and he needed to be invited by her to get in.

Eric bit his wrist and pressed it against her mouth. "Drink, damn it," he cursed under his breath. His blood finally dripped down her throat. Unconsciously, she began to drink from his arm, even arching her back so she could drink some more. Eric watched as her wounds begin to heal and removed his wrist from her mouth.

He held himself from tearing her throat and draining her completely. He couldn't remember any human's blood smelling this good in all his vampiric life. It was innocent and sunshine, something that was forbidden to him and what he craved the most. He leaned down and licked the blood from the wound on her forehead. He hissed at the sweetness and almost growled as he fought with his inner beast. He sighed and licked the blood off until it was all gone. Finally, he could have a bond with her. Maybe he could figure out who she really was and protect her until he figures out her true nature, maybe even have more power to manipulate her. He started to feel confusion and panic coming from Christine. He looked down and noticed that she was starting to wake up.

Christine moaned slightly as she began to open her eyes. She turned her head slightly as she looked at Eric. The last thing she remembered was crashing into a tree and now she was laying down next to her boss. "What happened?" she croaked out. "Why are we on my porch?" She asked, looking around. She got up and strangely there was no soreness, hurt, or dizziness.

"I can't go in your house unless you invite me in," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" He nodded. Christine sighed and closed her eyes. Her nose twitched smelling the dew from the grass, the flowers from her garden, and the cologne Eric was wearing. They were so strong it caught her off guard. Her hearing became sharper and could hear tiny animals scurry along around her house. She opened her eyes and saw Eric's face, staring intently at her. She could make out every trace of his face sculpture, the cotton and thread of his shirt, and the shiny leather of his jacket. "I feel like..."

"A new person?" finished Eric.

She nodded. "Better, how is that possible? I was just in a car accident... My car!"

"Yes, your car didn't live, but you did. I fed you my blood."

Christine a look of horror was placed on her face. "What? Why?"

Eric smirked at her reaction. He cupped her face, tracing where there should have been a gash. "Because it was faster and who knows what kind of condition you would be in if you would have healed on your own."

Christine almost shivered and gasped at his touch. "Oh," she simply said.

"Can I take you in now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah, you can come in." She let out a small yelp when he picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her on her couch and sat next to her. They stared at each other for a long time. She couldn't take his eyes off him. She wondered why he was so interested in her. His penetrating stare was giving her goosebumps. Something inside her was changing. Her heart pounded feeling his innocent finger trace the back of her hand. What the hell was in his blood? Before that night, she was repulsed by him, but now... She shook her thoughts away. She hated this silence. "Thank you," she whispered.

Eric's eyes looked slightly at the dog, who came in shortly after, resting his head on Christine's lap. "He yours?" he asked, glaring at him.

Christine shook her head, petting the dog. "No, he's a stray. He usually stays around Merlotte's. I almost killed him tonight."

"And he almost killed you," he said, earning him a growl from the dog.

Christine was startled at the dog's attitude. "At least none of us was hurt... I don't know how to repay you, Mr. Northman."

Eric turned his attention back to Christine. He gave her a small smirk, twirling a lock of her hair. "You can repay me with a kiss."

Christine blushed. "What?"

She gasped as he grabbed her and forced his lips onto hers. The dog barked, but both ignored him. Christine was startled by his boldness, but shyly kissed him back. He pulled her closer as he probed her mouth open, pushing both back on the couch. Her eyes widened feeling his tongue inside. However, with this new blood inside her, she felt just as bold and kissed him back just the same. It was embarrassing for her, but it was her first kiss and she didn't want him to laugh at her. Eric growled as her hand hesitantly touched the side of his face, pushing his hair back. He groaned when she gently, or accidentally, bit slightly on his lower lip. He was intoxicating her senses that she couldn't even think straight. She cried out slightly against his mouth as a cold hand touched her soft flesh underneath her shirt. She pulled him closer, earning a growl from him. He removed his lips from hers and he kissed down her neck. She moaned in pleasure and bit back a scream as he began to rub against her body.

"Stop," she whispered pitifully. At the same time, she gripped his jacket, not knowing if she should pull closer or push him away.

He pulled away and smirked, seeing her mouth slightly opened and her eyes flickering closed. Her pants waved off his face. He was getting turned on with her small whimpers. He had sensed her fear and excitement coming from her. Normally, he would want a woman with experience, but it was a pleasant change to kiss one who had no practice. He would have fun shaping her the way he saw fit a woman should be. He didn't know if it was wise to kiss her like he did. Now he wanted, needed, her as his own. _She is mine_, he thought mischievously.

Christine opened her eyes and saw Eric smirking at her. "I can see that you liked it."

She traced her lips and turned redder. "It was...unexpected."

Eric chuckled. "_Chrissy_," he said, seductively. "Have sweet dreams." And just like that, he was gone. She was alone with the dog, who was giving her a sad look.

She patted his head and smiled. "Are you jealous?" He just whimpered in response. "Don't worry. I doubt this meant anything." Her heart still pounded, her lips quivered and she was feeling very aroused at the moment. _Damn, I'm lying to myself._

* * *

_Christine eyes were closed in pleasure, throwing her head back and moaning as cold lips kissed up her spine. She felt hands touching every inch of her body, sending shivers all over. She jumped slightly as the mysterious hands touched her breast, teasing her nipples. She began to feel wet in her most secret area. Her heart pounded against her ribs. Her eyes rolled back as the other hand moved south and began to rub her love button. _

_"Eric," she cried out. _

_He chuckled darkly in her ear. "What is it that you want, Chrissy," he asked, nibbling on her ear. _

_"You, I want you," she said desperately. She was thrown on her back, her legs hitched up around his waist. His erection pressed against her puffy lips, dipping slightly into her wetness. She bit her lips and she looked up to her lover. His muscles flexed as he hovered over her, his fangs clicking out. Her hands traveled against his chest and abs until she reached his hard erection. He groaned as she traced it over mound. Both were ready and in need. Eric growled and grabbed both of her hands and placed them over her head. She was at his mercy. _

_"Tell me you're mine," he growled, tipping her head back, exposing her neck. _

_"I'm yours," she responded with no hesitation. She screamed as he finally thrust into her and bit into her delicate skin, throwing her into euphoria. _

Christine's eyes shot open when she heard the door knocking. She had fallen asleep on her couch. She looked around and saw the dog was gone from her side. She buried her face against the pillow. She had just awoken from a sexual dream. It wasn't just a random man, but it was Eric. Why was she dreaming with Eric? It was probably because of their heated kiss last night, but it still made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like having feelings of this vampire. _He's only looking to use you._ Christine's eyes widened. _Does he know what I am? _She thought nervously.

The person knocked again. She looked up and saw Sam out on her porch. He smiled and waved at her. She smiled back and got up to open the door. "Hi, Sam," she said, sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" he asked nervously.

She shook her head and grinned. "Yeah, but no worries. What brings you here this morning?"

Sam looked at her nervously. "You were in an accident last night."

Her grin disappeared. "How did you know?"

"I was there," he said, sighing sadly.

Christine blinked. "You were there...?" Sam sighed and took off his shirt. "Wait, what are you doing...?" Her eyes widened when before her eyes he shrunk down and was the stray dog she befriended. Her jaw dropped in awe as her friend of five years shifted into a dog. "Sam..."

He quickly shifted back. "I'm a shapeshifter. I can shift into any animal I can imprint on."

Christine burst out in a grin. "I don't know what to say." Who knew Sam Merlotte was different just like her. Maybe there are more like them out there just like the discovery of vampires.

Sam looked at her oddly. "Y-You're not freaked out?"

"Shocked, yes, but I'm not scared. You're a wonderful man, Sam. That's what is important," she said, blushing.

Sam stepped closer. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You have to understand that not everyone is as accepting as you." Christine smiled sincerely. How could she judge him? Christine was just as different as him. Odd creatures in this judgmental world.

"It's fine, Sam. I-I almost killed you last night," she said, sadly.

Sam nodded. "The vamp's right, though. I could have killed you."

"Oh, Sam," she whispered. "I would never have forgiven myself if I had ran you over."

"Well, you have him to thank," he said, bitterly.

Christine's face turned red. "Sam, t-that kiss meant nothing. I swear. He's been trying to seduce me, but I won't let him. Last night's kiss was just a...thank you. Nothing more." She couldn't help but think back, though. Her whole body shivered just thinking about it.

Sam's face lit up in a smiled and took her into his arms. "I can't deny this any longer, Chrissy." She gulped at his closeness. "I like you, Chrissy. I-I would like it if we could go out." Christine looked down. This was a moment she had anticipated for a long time and suddenly, when it was actually happening, there was hesitation. What happened? Eric came to mind almost immediately. "I understand if you don't want to..."

"No, I do!" she said, catching him off guard. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I've been waiting this for a long time and it just was unexpected."

Sam grinned and pressed his head against hers. "I should have seen you sooner."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "Better late than never," she whispered.

He smiled tentatively. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. He was gentle and sweet, completely different from Eric. However, she felt guilty that just before Sam came, she was having wet dreams about Eric. She truly hoped it was just a one time thing and that her lust would fade away. Her life was changing around for the better, starting now in the arms of Sam, something she had dreamed of for a long time. What more could she want? Sam had to be her savior.


	4. The Proposal

_A month later_

Christine yawned quietly as she leaned against the palm of her hand. She looked at her watch, reading 2:45 AM. Only fifteen minutes more and she could get out of Fangtasia. Eric told her to stay until he went over the papers she had organized for him. Knowing Sam, he was already waiting for her outside. Since she didn't have a car, he drove her around and even took her to and from Fangtasia. She would feel bad and even fill up his gas tank when she could. However, Sam didn't seem to mind. He was happy that he would spend a lot time with her. He didn't approve of her working for Eric in a vampire bar, but she wouldn't accept his money to pay Eric. She already paid him about a thousand, but that was still one percent from what she owed.

Sam was the boyfriend she had dreamed of. Every fantasy she had with Sam really came true. He was sweet, gentle, kind, and understanding. He would take her out to dinner, go to the movies, swim in his favorite pond, and even be a friend that she needed. She could trust him. However, she still wasn't brave enough to tell him about her secret. Even though he was a shapeshifter, she still was afraid on what would be his opinion on her when he finds out that she was telekinetic.

There was something missing, though. Ever since Eric fed her his blood to save her, she's been having constant dreams about him. It scared her because she no longer had butterflies in her stomach when she saw Sam like before; now she would get them when she saw Eric. Her heart would start racing and she would stare at his lips as if begging to kiss him again. She had hoped that her feelings would fade and it was simply infatuation, but her dreams where getting worse and she was, undeniably, sexually attractive to him. Based on his kisses, he definitely would be a great lover and fascination would sink in. She wanted her dreams to become a reality. However, she felt guilty that she was feeling this way for Eric and not Sam, especially when she promised her father that she would remain "untouched" before getting married.

Her head shot up when Pam came in smirking at Christine, but then turned her attention to her maker. "I have a blood bag for you for later tonight. She's your favorite. AB negative," she grinned, looking at Christine. "She hasn't even been bitten yet."

Eric glanced at Pam. "You know where to send her," he simply said, looking back at his papers.

Pam nodded and turned to Christine. "Have you ever been bitten, Chrissy?" She just shook her head in fear. "I bet you would taste divine." She jumped when Pam revealed her fangs.

"Pamela," said Eric, sternly. She just rolled her eyes and walked out of his office. Christine let out a breath of relief. She turned back to Eric, who has eying her, but he then looked back down.

There it was again. The hint of jealousy knowing that he was fucking fangbangers as they come and went. She shook her head and sighed. _I'm going to need to go to therapy_, she thought. She was still upset at him, though. She couldn't imagine what kind of relationship he had with her father. Did he torture him, feed on him, or harassed him?

Again she looked up and stared at him, watching his every move. "C-Can I ask you something?"

Eric looked up from his papers briefly, but then continued to look at them. "What?"

She stood up and walked up to his desk. She fidgeted against the desk's ledge. "I was wondering: what are the side effects of drinking your blood?"

Eric froze and put his papers down. _He's giving me that smirk again, _she thought angrily. "What have you experienced?"

Christine blushed furiously. "M-My senses are more sensitive, I'm a little stronger and..."

He leaned closer. "And?"

"This is very embarrassing to talk about," she whispered.

He just shrugged. "You brought it up," he said, returning to his papers.

"But am I right?"

Eric nodded. "You forgot one thing, Chrissy."

"What?" she asked softly.

Eric grinned. "Have you had dreams about me, or should I say, us?" Christine's eyes widened. "Yes, you can have sexual dreams about me and even increase your libido. Is that why you're asking me this? You want your dreams to become a reality?"

"No!" she quickly defended. "I was just curious."

Eric eyed her. "I can also sense your emotions."

She blinked. "What?"

Eric leaned back on his chair. "If you're happy, sad, angry, scared, I'll know."

"What am I feeling now?" she blurted out.

"You're disturbed about the news, but I don't need to feel your emotions to know that," he said, looking at her face. He stood in front of her. "We have a blood bond, Chrissy. It won't be long until you dump that shifter for me."

"That will never happen. Sam is a good man and he makes me happy."

Eric neared her, trapping her in his arms. Christine struggled against his grip, but he held her still. "You'll soon realize that I'm better," he whispered, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Christine almost felt a shock wave when their lips met. _I will make you an offer that you won't be able to deny_, he thought mischievously.

"Let me go, please," she said, unconvincingly. Eric chuckled and did so. She quickly composed herself.

The door opened and Pam came in again. "Your boyfriend is here, Chrissy," she said, looking at her up and down. Christine let out a sigh and grabbed her stuff, leaving before she became the next vampire meal. "You like her, Eric."

He rolled his eyes. "Just want to fuck her."

Pam nodded. "Me, too."

"She's different, though, Pam," he said, sitting on his chair.

Pam shrugged. "She is AB negative."

Eric sighed frustrated. "I meant something more than just that. Research her family background."

Pam grinned at him. "How exciting. Then can I have her?" Eric glared at her. She was testing his patience. She sighed. "You always get the good stuff," she muttered under her breath, leaving his office.

Eric looked up at the ceiling and nodded to himself. "I do and I will." His frustration was increasing every time it was mentioned that the shifter was her boyfriend. The thought of him kissing and touching her nerved him. She was his and he didn't like sharing. By her scent, he knew that she was still pure, but she would still stink of the shifter's scent. Sophie-Ann had mentioned to make a public statement to convince the media that vampires weren't harmful and use a random girl for this "scandal." He already knew who and how, it was just a matter to convince her. His plan was set, he just hoped it went through. "She can't deny this offer."

* * *

Christine gasped out for air, waking up in a bolt. She clutched her sweaty head, letting out a sob. She couldn't take this anymore. Almost every night she would have a passionate dream with Eric. She groaned feeling arousal coming from between her thighs. She wanted this torture to end. Things were supposed to better, but feared that out of insanity, she might reconsider becoming "closer" to Eric.

"No! Chrissy," she hissed at herself. "Be strong. Don't let that fucking vampire get in your head."

She let out a groan and got out of bed. She yawned and went to the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, she looked outside. Her eyes grew big in disbelief as she stared at the car out front. She quickly finished brushing and made her way outside. There was an envelope and a pair of keys that belonged to the car on her swing. She opened the envelope and there was a letter from Eric.

_You need a more efficient way to come to work. This is the most convenient. I can't stand the stench of the shifter any longer. I will add this to your debt. _

_Eric Northman_

She sat on the swing in this disbelief. She looked at the black Honda Civic in awe. She couldn't believe he bought her a new car. She didn't know if she was happy or upset by this. It was fantastic that she had a car instead of begging someone to take her somewhere, but at the same time it was another add to her debt with Eric. She didn't want to owe him more money. She was also just thinking about selling her parents jewelry to pay for a used car.

"Why the hell does he want to keep me working longer for him?" she asked angrily. "This has to be a trick. He wants something." She shook her head. "Damn vampire."

* * *

Christine almost cried in disappointment when she got to Fangtasia. She shouldn't have gotten neared the car. It was absolutely perfect. Her last car was her father's and it was beat up, had no AC and no airbags whatsoever, hence her accident. The new car, after enjoying it all afternoon, was a tease and she was immediately spoiled rotten. However, it was just a distraction she didn't want to accept anything coming from Eric. Sam was livid when he found out, but had promised to return the car. She didn't trust Eric. Her father had said not to trust vampires and he was right. They lied through their fangs.

She walked through the front entrance, ignoring Pam as she passed her. She quickly made her to Eric's office and was startled when she opened it. Eric was feeding on a woman's neck. He turned around angry that someone interrupted his meal, but it quickly faded when he saw Christine standing there.

"Go," he growled, pushing the protesting girl out of his office.

"I didn't mean to interrupt..." she started, but he cut her off.

Eric grinned, showing her his fangs. "Don't worry, Chrissy. She wasn't as tasty as you." Christine opened her mouth, but closed it when he began to speak again. "Did you like your new car?"

Christine sighed. "Look, I'm flattered that you replaced my old car, but I can't afford to keep owing you more money. By this rate, I think I'll need a third job and I'm already exhausted." Eric's face remained neutral. Christine placed the keys to the car on his desk. "I can't take the car as much as I need it. I'm sorry. I'll get to work," she said, going over to her desk, but Eric flashed past her, making her crash into his chest.

"There is another way you can repay me for the car," he said, twirling her hair around his finger.

Christine glared at him and pushed his hand out of the way. "I'm not sleeping with you."

Eric chuckled. "I need to make an impact as sheriff. Queen Sophie-Ann made a suggestion to get more influence from humans," he said walking back to his desk. "It'll make her stay in power and it'll enhance my reputation."

She turned to look at him. "Queen?" repeated Christine.

"Vampire Queen of Louisiana."

"What did she suggest?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I need you to become my wife."

Christine eyes almost popped out of her skull. "WHAT?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Why are humans so dramatic?"

She shook her head. "No, no, no, no! You're insane! I prefer to walk to taking your car. Why are you doing this to me? You know what, forget it. As much as it pains me, I'm going to sell my house, jewelry, and give you all the money I have in my savings. I'll move to Dallas with my aunt and uncle, get a job, and I'm sure I can pay you back that way."

She went to walk out, but he stopped her by saying: "I'll also take away you father's debt if you reconsider." Christine stopped short. "You won't have to sell everything you own."

She had to catch her breath. She turned and looked at him. All those times he had said he wanted her as his play thing in exchange for her debt, she knew it was a lie. Who knew if she had agreed to have sex with him, would he still have pressured her to pay him back? However, marriage was a sure thing. "I won't have to owe you?" Eric's his smirk returned. Christine gulped and sat down, staring at Eric. She couldn't believe it, but how could she give up a financial imprisonment to another. Married to an arrogant and cocky vampire, who shows no ounce of sensitivity, something that was needed at least a little in someone's life. How could she whore herself to him? How can she betray Sam? "Sam..."

"Tell the shifter that it's over between the two of you."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked.

"I love Sam," she responded quickly.

"But are you _in_ love with him?" he asked again.

Christine opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. "I-I don't know."

"You aren't in love with him because if you were you would know."

She scowled at him. "What do you know about love? I'm sure you're used to hurting people, but I'm not. I couldn't hurt Sam."

Eric just smirked at her. "Will you reconsider?" he repeated. "This is the chance of a lifetime. If it makes you feel better, I won't force you to do anything."

She shifted in her seat as his eyes changed emotion again. "You won't hurt me?"

"No."

"Will I have to have sex with you?" she asked, looking down.

Eric chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll beg me to have sex with you." Christine's face flushed in anger. "It'll be a real marriage. We'll each take responsibilities of our duties." She almost shivered when he said that. "I know you have mixed feelings about this." She looked up. "Our bond, remember? I don't force myself on women. They just want me."

She rolled her eyes. "What if...it doesn't work out. Can I have a divorce then?"

Eric's face turned serious. "Once more humans and vampires decide to marry, the attention won't be on us. We can have a divorce then. Though, I'm sure that once you're with me..." Christine's fist clenched. "You'll might want to reconsider that. I'll get a pre-nup just in case."

Christine's jaw clenched. "If I agree to this," she said, slowly, "I don't want you to have sex with every slut that pass through your bar. I don't want to look like a fool."

Eric returned her glare. "That goes both ways. I don't want to know that you'll be fucking your ex-boss. If I look bad, you'll regret it, Chrissy."

She gulped in nervousness. "Ex-boss?" she questioned. "No, I still want to work at Merlotte's."

"I have enough money..."

"It's not about the money. What am I going to do all day, wait until you come home and spread my legs for you." Eric's brow rose as she said that. _She's showing spice, _he thought wickedly. Her face got redder. "I promise that there won't be anything between Sam and I except friendship."

Eric nodded. "Fine, but I will have to feed, as well."

Christine shrugged. "As long if it's only _feeding_."

Eric smirked as he stood up, holding his hand out. "Do we have an agreement?" She took a deep breath and stood, as well. She hesitated to shake his hand. She went to shake it, but she felt an electric shock when she touched his hand, taking her hand back. _I think I just shook hands with the devil._

He stared at her curiously. "Interesting," he simply said.

"When's the wedding?" she asked, trying to change the subject. That'll happen when she touched a person for the first time, but they figured it was a normal electric shock like when you walk across a carpet.

"So eager to marry me?"

"No! I just wanted to know, so I could tell Sam to give me a few days off... I didn't even know it was legal for vampires and humans to get married."

"If you heard the news lately, Nevada just passed a law that humans can marry vampires. It won't be lavishing. A Vegas chapel with two witnesses."

"Who?"

"Pam and Ginger. We'll be leaving there the day after tomorrow."

"That soon?" she squeaked out.

"Yes," he said in a warning tone.

"But there's no proof that there was a courtship. They'll think you forced me or that it's a scam. I've been seeing Sam for a while. They'll think I cheated on him."

"You've been working for me for a while. We'll just say we secretly were seeing each other before you started working here, we took a break and you were with the shifter, then got back together with me because you _oh so love me_," he mocked. It seemed like he had the answers to everything. "In the next few days you'll become Mrs. Northman."

* * *

"Mrs. Northman?" she repeated over again in her head. "What the hell am I getting into?" She pulled over at Merlotte's the following day. She didn't know how to explain all this to Sam. Loosing him as a friend would break her heart. She took a deep breath and went inside.

"Damn, hookah, that's a sweet ride you got there, better than that wreck you had before," said Lafayette.

Christine smiled softly. "Thanks, Lafayette. Is Sam in his office?"

"Yep. You hungry? I can fix you something to eat for a price," he said, winking at her.

She let out a soft giggle. "Are you flirting with me?"

Lafayette grinned. "Mmaybee."

Christine shook her head. "I'll see you later, Lafayette," she said, going to Sam's office. She knocked softly of his door getting a "come in" response. Christine opened the door and saw Sam going over some receipts. He looked up and saw Christine.

"Hey," he said, going over to her. He went to kiss, but she turned her head and kissed her cheek instead. "What's wrong?"

She felt a lump in throat. "I was thinking. I hope you know that I care for you and our friendship is important to me."

Sam sighed. "You breaking up with me?"

He saw her tears fall. "Yes," she whispered. He looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I-I just don't think it's time from me to have a boyfriend. I'm not being fair to you with my situation and honestly, I don't want a boyfriend now."

"Your father's death still hurts," he responded.

She nodded, not looking into his eyes. "Yeah, once I'm over it, I'm sure I'll...date again."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Know that I'm here if you need anything and that I care about you, too." He softly kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away.

"I also have to ask for a few days off," she said, trying to get her voice back.

"Is it because of me?"

"No, no, um, Mr. Northman asked me to go to Vegas with him. He needs me for a business deal. You know...a secretary."

Sam eyed her for a moment. She hoped she was a good liar. If Sam found out...God help her. Relief filled her when he nodded. "All right, but if your in any kind of trouble, you know who to call."

Christine nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Sam. You deserve the best."

He buried his face in her hair. "So do you."

She closed her eyes tightly as he said that. _No, I don't, Sam._

* * *

Christine sighed as she exited Sam's office. Her heart ached with guilt. However, she couldn't help to think back on Eric, his words, his stare...his kisses. _I'm going crazy_.

"Chrissy!" said Sookie, excitedly as she walked up to her. "How's it going, hun?"

"Fine," she simply said.

"How's everything with Sam going?" Christine said nothing. Sookie frowned. "What's wrong? You were so infatuated by him, I was sure you were happy with him. You two make such a cute couple. Did he do something? Tell me because if he did I will clock him!"

Christine gave her a sad smile. "I broke up with him... I'm just not ready to have a boyfriend right now."

Sookie sighed and shook her head. "I understand."

"Sookie, now that you're here, I can tell you that I'm going to Las Vegas...for a business trip with, Mr. Northman."

Sookie scowled. "Why is he bringing you with him?"

"I'm his secretary. He'll need me for what ever business he's going to attend," she lied. She couldn't even look at her best friend in the eye. At least, it was somewhat true.

"I don't like that you're going with a vampire by yourself. Maybe I should come..."

"No! Uh, he's very private. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, he's paying me $1,000. It'll help me clear his debt faster."

Sookie nodded. "Well, I guess, but don't hesitate to call and I'll be there in a jiffy. Just remember to bring me back a souvenir!"


	5. I Hate Weddings

**Warning: smut alert. Yes, there will be sex in this story just like all the others. Thanks so much for those who review, alerted and favorited this story, and of course those who read it. Very long chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

For a whole day she packed what she needed for at least five days. She had picked up the phone several times to cancel this mess, but she hung up quickly. She had always imagined her wedding day with someone she loved, her father walking down the aisle, and with her closest friends.

What changed? Everything did. Her father died, leaving her in debt and now she was going to sell herself to repay that debt. She was a coward and a quitter. A small part of her, however, was curious what life as a vampire's spouse would be. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? Would he treat her as a good husband would? Could she be in danger? What if he kills her? What if he embarrasses her? What would happen when he finds out that she's telekinetic? Would he be upset, disgusted, despise her?

"God, help me," she whispered, her tears falling freely.

* * *

Christine danced around in her room in only her bra and panties in her bedroom. She would sometimes dance and sing to herself when she was alone. It relieved stress and it separated her mind from reality for at least a few minutes. She had just finished showering and was getting ready to go to Fangtasia. She turned around and shrieked when she saw Eric outside her bedroom door, looking hungrily at her. She quickly grabbed her robe and put it on her. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, turning red.

Eric just smirked. "I came to see my fiancée before the wedding. I'm going to have to ask you to do that little dance of yours later."

"You could have called instead of peeking at me," she said annoyed. _Pervert_, she thought angrily.

Eric laughed. "I did, but you couldn't hear over the music. Come along, we have something to discuss."

She gave him a long stare and sighed. "Give me a minute," she said, closing the door in his face, so he wouldn't look at her while she changed.

"I don't know why you're hiding yourself. I'll be looking at you very soon either way."

Christine rolled her eyes as she overheard him. "Just be patient," she said.

"Not after I just took a peek on who's going to be warming my bed."

Her face burned furiously as she pulled up her jeans and T-shirt. She opened the door and walked to the living room, passing him. Eric followed in tow, but she couldn't help but notice that he was looking very handsome tonight. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. "What do you want?" she asked, trying not to get distracted.

"Now, that's not a proper way to say hello," he said, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her deeply. Christine closed her eyes and timidly kissed back. His kisses burned her lips with passion, she couldn't deny to kiss back. Eric pulled away and smirked at her. "Now that's better, huh," he said, tracing her cheeks.

"You don't smell like smoke or cheap perfume," she whispered, dumbfounded. "You also aren't wearing your leather jacket."

Eric chuckled. "You are very observant, Chrissy. Here," he said, placing a small, velvet box in her hands.

She snapped back in attention and stared at the box. "What is this?"

"Open it," he said, sitting on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table. She opened the box and gasped when she looked at the diamond ring. The air left her as she looked at it in awe. She couldn't believe he gave her an engagement ring. "You like?"

She looked over to him. "It's beautiful, but I can't..."

"It's your engagement ring. We want to look the part, right?" he said, looking at a picture of her when she was a little.

Christine snatched it from his hands. It was a picture when she was playing in the mud along with Tara, Sookie and Jason when they were toddlers. "But you didn't have to spend so much on it."

Eric smirked and stood up. He pulled the ring out of the box and twirled it around his fingers. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman," he said. He picked up her hand and put it on her finger. "Now your hand isn't naked."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. I also came here to give you your plane ticket. You'll be taking a private jet with Ginger."

She sighed heavily. "Does Ginger have to come?"

"We need two witnesses remember, unless you'll like to invite the shifter to be a witness," he mocked.

She shot him a glare. "Don't you dare."

Eric grinned, but brought her painfully hard against his body. "Do not test me, Christine." She shook in fear as he growled. "I can snap that pretty little neck and make your body disappear. Don't forget that I'm immortal and you're not." He didn't mean it, of course. He oozed curiosity towards her. He just needed to shake her up a bit. He hated that she still thought of her former boyfriend.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mr. Northman. I just don't want Sam to get hurt because he's been my friend for five years. He was upset by our break up," she whispered.

Eric grip loosened, but still held her against him. "For your sake, it better be true." He let her go, making her rub her arms. He have out a deep breath. "Do you want me to heal you? I don't know what kind of dress Pam is buying you. I don't need you looking beat up for your big day."

"I guess so," she said, looking at her arms. "You said you wouldn't hurt me."

Eric's brow rose. "I won't...if you don't test my anger." She eyed him. "I lost control. I'll try to limit my anger." She rolled her eyes at his "apology." His fangs clicked out and bit into his skin. "Drink," he commanded. She hesitantly brought her lips to his wrist. She noticed how different his blood tasted from her own. It wasn't liquidity or metallic, but a gooey sweetness. He pressed his hand on her forehead when she had enough to drink. His wound disappeared and she felt filled with strength and awareness. "Better?"

She nodded. He bowed his head with fangs still sticking out inhaling her scent. She shivered as he pressed against her cheek, smelling the cologne coming from his long hair. She let out a small meow as he licked the side of her neck. She shyly pulled back and lightly rubbed her lips over his, licking his fangs, making him hiss in satisfaction. She yelped as he pinned her against her couch. "What...?"

"You want me," he said, huskily.

Christine panted, looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said, smugly.

"Can you please get off me? I-It's hard for me to breath and...think straight." Eric smirked and left her body. She quickly stepped back and started fanning herself. "I would rather wait. The wedding's tomorrow, isn't it? One more night won't kill you." She turned not daring to look at him. She felt like an animal in heat. _How embarrassing, _she thought. _Control yourself! _

"Mm, do you have your passport and everything packed?" he asked, retracting his fangs.

She nodded, barely turning to him. "Yes," she managed to get out.

"Good. Well, I must be going. Don't bother going to Fangtasia tonight. Pam promised me a bachelor party."

"What?" she said, finally turning around.

Eric smiled at her smugly. "Don't worry, Chrissy. I'll be a good boy. 'Till tomorrow and please don't make me wait because if I am left at the altar," he said, lowly with a death stare. "I will take everything back and have _you_ deal with Sophie-Ann. She is not to be messed with. She is worse than me."

She shook her head. "It won't happen, Mr. Northman."

"Smart girl and don't call me that. Call me Eric or by tomorrow, _husband _or even _lover_," he said, running a hand through her hair. Again he kissed her, swallowing her gasp and moan. "You'll be doing a lot of that tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," she whispered still hazy. She closed the door as he left and couldn't stop trembling. "I need a cold shower."

* * *

The next day, Christine turned her head to look, irritably, at Ginger, who was busy listening to a rock song that was being blasted in her ears while bobbing her head. She had short, platinum hair, bite marks all over her neck and was sickly thin. She never really spoke to her nor did she want to and now she was going to spend two and a half hours in a plane with her.

When they finally arrived at the airport it was already night in Las Vegas. She was greeted by the hot, desert air. She jumped when Pam appeared in front of her. "Do you and your maker do this often?" she hissed, clutching her chest.

Pam just grinned at her. "I told Eric that I'll have you out of here before he gets out of his coffin. You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Christine sighed. "What are we waiting for then," she muttered under her breath, heading towards the gate.

* * *

Christine sat nervously as Pam began to finish with her hair. She was curling it out, taming her wild manes. She didn't understand why Eric was so persistent in marrying her. Any woman would be eager to wed him in a heartbeat. She knew she lusted for him, but she doubt it was anything more and she was sure it was the same for him. She made up her mind that if she was going to spend a long time with Eric, Christine had to at least make this "relationship" be platonic for both sides. "Make me look pretty, Pam."

Pam cocked her brow up. "Of course, do you think I'll let the press know that a man like Eric can marry a country redneck inbred."

"Pam, not all people from the South are rednecks or inbreds," she said annoyed.

Pam rolled her eyes. "I know that you aren't one, Chrissy, but you know the media can be quite harsh. I'm done with your hair and makeup..."

"Let me look," she eagerly said, trying to turn around, but Pam stopped her.

"No, no looking until you put on the dress," ordered Pam. Christine huffed in frustration. "Ginger, bring the dress." Ginger who was putting too much make up on herself paused and went to the bathroom of the hotel room to get the gown. It was most likely the room where she would spend with Eric once they wed. His luggage was next to hers. She breathed heavily at the thought of being alone with Eric on their wedding night. She only hoped he would treat her the same way as he did in her dreams. "Ah, there it is," said Pam, breaking her thoughts.

"It's a real beauty, Chrissy," said Ginger excitedly.

Christine got up and as her eyes widened at the white dress. It was a strapless, taffeta bodice and had floral appliqués cascading on the skirt with a train on the back. It also had small pearls on the lace. "Wow, you went all out," she said, looking at the beautiful dress.

"Of course, do you think I'll let Eric look like he's choosing a random morsel to marry him. He has to look like he's marrying the best because he is the best, but don't flatter yourself, Chrissy. I'm not crazy on the idea that Eric is getting rid of his life as a bachelor and getting married, but what my master says must go. However, I must admit I'm a bit jealous that I won't be able to have you for myself. You'll look...beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks, Pam." Both felt uncomfortable with the idea that Christine will somewhat become Pam's mother-in-law. Hopefully, no one will bring it up because Christine will be afraid of Pam's reaction.

She nodded. "Just don't expect me to treat you like I treat Eric. Try it on."

Christine turned and blushed. "Can I have some privacy?"

Pam sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Please, we're all women here. I've already seen the good stuff," she said, grinning.

Christine gave her an awkward smile. "Fine," she whispered. She quickly took off her clothes and put the gown on before she heard another wise crack coming from Pam. "Can you button me up?" She felt cold hands swiftly doing the buttons of her dress from behind and tracing up her spine. She moved uneasily away from her.

"Don't you look like a blushing bride?" she said, sarcastically.

Christine sighed. "N-Now can I see myself?"

Pam shrugged. "Why not?"

Christine looked at her reflection and couldn't help but smile. She did look lovely and elegant. A perfect bride. For a moment she pretended she was happy to be married. "My parents should have been here," she said softly. She could picture her father crying that his little girl was getting married.

"Don't start crying, Chrissy. I'm not going to redo your makeup again." Pam quickly put the veil on her head. "You know my parent almost forced me to marry once. I broke off beaus and engagements like if they were old dresses. My parents got sick of my foolishness and forced me to marry a mother fucking abuser," she said.

"Really," said Christine curiously as Ginger handed her a bouquet of white roses. "What happened to him?"

"I sucked the son of a bitch dry," said Pam bitterly roughly clipping the veil on, making Christine wince. She then walked to door. "Come on, Eric's waiting. He's not a patient vampire."

* * *

She didn't expect for the chapel to be decorated nicely. She had to enter the chapel from the back, though. There were reporters standing outside, anxiously waiting for the mixed species to elope. She began to feel short of breath and she leaned against the wall. The receptionist eyed her oddly, but she ignored it. Her hands began to tremble. It just wasn't a day at the park. Marriage be a full time commitment, life changing. _'Till death do us part? _

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Ginger. "You're getting married to the most handsome vampire I've ever seen! Anyone would kill to be in your spot."

Christine glowered at Ginger. "Can I please have a moment by myself," she hissed.

Ginger glared right back at her. "Fine, but Eric is getting impatient," she said, stomping away.

"This has to be a sin. I don't love Eric," she whispered to herself. "Damn it, dad, it's all your fault..." She jumped slightly when the music began to play. There were other couples waiting to be wed by the minister. She gulped nervously when she looked at the altar. Eric was standing there, looking smug like always, but looked incredibly handsome in the tux. She began walking towards him.

Eric looked over at Pam and nodded. She did an excellent job in making Christine look more beautiful than she naturally is. She looked at him with those big, brown eyes as she stood before him. He could sense her fear and yet excitement coming from her.

He grinned. "You look stunning," he said.

"Y-You also look...well dressed," she whispered, making him laugh.

"Come, Chrissy, the minister is waiting," he said, taking her arm.

Christine stood there trying not to pass out on the nerves as the minister began talking. She didn't hear a word he was saying until Pam pinched her back into awareness as she handed the rings to the minister. She turned to Eric and he gave her a disgruntled look.

The minister let out a cough, getting their attention. "Do you, Eric, take Christine Avory to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Erik smirked. "Absolutely," he said, winking at her.

"And, do you Christine, take Eric Northman to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

She hesitated for a moment, but almost jumped out of her skin when Eric gave her a harsh glare. "Yes," she squeaked out.

The minister gave Eric Christine's ring. "With this ring," he started, emotionless, taking her hand into his cold one, "I thee wed." She couldn't help but notice the diamond encrusted ring. It looked fit for a queen.

The minister turned to Christine and placed the ring on her hand. She shakily grabbed Eric's hand and slid the ring on his finger. Her heart skipped furiously, looking into his eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

He gave her a small smile, which shocked her. It wasn't cocky, arrogant, or mischievous. It was sincere and accepting.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Northman. You may kiss your bride," said the minister.

He removed the veil from her face. Christine gasped when Eric grabbed her, tipped her over, and gave her a forceful kiss. She tried to kiss back, but he over powered her easily. There was a flash that shook the newlyweds, taken by Ginger. "You two look so good together," she said, taking another picture.

"Thank you, Ginger. Did you take enough photos?" asked Eric with a bored tone.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, let's hope they aren't cut off or blurry. I'm sure that even you can do something as simple as that. I didn't have time to get a professional photographer," he said to Christine.

She nodded. "I understand. It's fine. I didn't know vampires were photogenic."

"Sure we are. Don't you watch the news?"

Eric grabbed Christine and started walking outside. "Wait! There are reporters out there..."

"I know. They heard about our wedding and they're dying to find out who we are and why we married. You know, all that stuff the media juice up for. Just say nothing, smile, and nod at everything I say," he said, pushing her hair back. "I took some of your lipgloss."

She reached up and wiped the glitter off his lips without thinking. She froze a bit, but couldn't help breaking out a small grin. He leaned down and kissed her again making her swoon over. The doors suddenly open and flashes blinded them before they had a chance to compose.

"Kiss her again!" They shouted. Eric chuckled and picked her off the ground and kissed her. Christine moaned into the kiss, forgetting where she was. His cold lips grazed on her plump ones. Her gasps were swallowed by him as he pulled her closer. Her head was beginning to spin and clutched onto him to make sure she would fall over. Usually she didn't like kissing in public. She thought it was something that should be left when couples were alone, but she didn't mind kissing Eric wherever she might be as long as she was kissing him and being kissed by him.

He lowered her back down and turned to the media. Christine gave them a goofy and dazed grin. They asked her questions, but she ignored them and stepped closer to Eric, digging her hand into his arm.

"Hello, everyone. I'm glad you showed up to our wedding. If you're wondering, I'm Eric Northman. I'm a vampire. I'm also the owner of the fabulous establishment of Fangtasia. It's a club and bar. No biting on premises," he said, making the reporters laugh at his propaganda. "That's where I met my Chrissy," he said, turning to her. "Isn't she beautiful? We're just your regular, taxpaying couple and we're here to show America and the world that there can be animosity between us. Right, Chrissy?" She nodded and smiled, trying to look the part. "We didn't do this for fame, so please take in reconsideration our privacy. It's very important to us."

Then it just hit her: all the people she knew and knew her was going to see this. Everyone who didn't know her were going to now. Some will be impressed and many will hate her and feel she's a traitor to humans. Sam's face flashed through her mind and she felt guilt sinking in.

Tears started to fall with no control, but Eric quickly wiped them off. "Tears of joy," he said to the crowd, making them "aw." He chuckled with them, but leered at Christine. "You alright?" he asked kissing her ear.

She nodded, clutching his vest. "Can we go?" she pleaded. He looked over the crowd, but she turned his head back to her. "Please."

"If you're that eager." He picked her up, bridal style, and headed towards the car. Reporters still asked question, but Eric walked passed them. Christine gave a sigh of relief when they were finally in the car. "To the hotel," Eric ordered the chauffeur. "Glad that's over. Can't believe Sophie-Ann made me say that," he muttered to himself, pulling on his bow tie. He turned to Christine, who was watching the beautiful lights of Las Vegas.

She bit her lip when she felt Eric's cold hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and couldn't help herself. She could finally unleash the sexual frustration she had for him. She scooted closer to him and smashed, clumsily, her lips on him. He grinned slightly at her mistake and pulled her closer. She cupped his face and kissed him with all the passion she had.

Eric's fangs clicked out, startling her. She eyed them for a moment running her index finger over then. "You're turning me on."

She burst out laughing. "I can tell," she said, shyly, feeling his erection on her thigh. He growled and clutching her hair. "Eric..."

"I'm going to make you scream in pleasure, Chrissy," he said, searching for the dress' buttons.

"We're here, sir," said the driver.

Christine let out a breath and immediately moved back from Eric, staring him with big eyes and red cheeks. "How humiliating?" she mouthed him. The driver was staring at her with a lecherous grin.

Eric jumped from his seat and closed his hand around the chaffer's neck. "Don't look at my wife that way," he said slowly and with venom. "Keep your eyes in your socket or I'll gladly pull them out myself."

"Eric, please," she said softly, grabbing his arm. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"I've killed before. He'll just be another statistic," he growled.

Christine forced him to look at her. "Please, he might have a family. They might sue. Don't do this on our wedding night." Eric pursed his lips together and stared at her. She hoped she had convinced him. To her luck he let his throat go, letting the man breathe again. "Glamour him."

Eric grinned. "Thinking ahead."

"I'm a vampire's wife. I need to."

Eric laughed and quickly glamoured the man, telling him that he just dropped them off and went on his way. "Buy your wife a nice dinner," he said, sticking a fifty in pocket. "And stop being such an asshole." The hypnotized driver just nodded and complied. Eric grabbed her hand and carried her up to their hotel room.

Once there, he dropped her and began to untie his bow tie, gazing her with lust. He grabbed her hungrily kissing her. She was taken back as he began to grope her. Christine quickly back away from him. "Wait, can't we talk first?"

Eric frowned. "Talk about what?"

"I-I don't think I'm ready just yet. I need to change a-and I-I..." she stuttered.

Eric just stared at her. "Fine, take all night," he said, and stomped out of the room. She winced when the door slammed shut.

She sighed sadly. She felt bad about this, but she was nervous. The way he looked at her frightened her. It was not a good way to start their new lives together. She paused when she looked at a box laying on the bed. It was from Pam to her and Eric. She opened it and gasped. It was a white lacy and mesh teddy with garters, stockings, and panties. She felt embarrassed by Pam's idea, but wanted to please Eric. She had to stop acting like a child. She was an adult and she had to accept the reality.

Christine took in a deep breath and went to the bathroom to change. She double checked herself to make sure she looked decent and hoped Eric was attracted to this. She waited patiently until Eric returned and hopefully he would return. She began to feel sleepy as she laid back on the bed. Her eyes widened when she heard the door open. She quickly got up and saw Eric staring at her. She smiled at him as he gazed her in curiosity.

Eric cocked his head back as he stared at her sexy outfit. Her long legs were covered with stockings, spreading across the sheets, her breasts lifted slightly because of her bra, her eyes were gazing at him with nervousness yet a hint of lust, her long hair waved down her back, his hand itching to run through her locks. He smirked a bit seeing her behind covered by lacy panties. Certainly it wasn't her idea, but whosever it was he thanked 'em vigorously.

"Pam gave it to us as a wedding gift," she whispered. "I'm sorry about before. I was just scared."

Eric sighed and took off his suit. "I know, Chrissy. I haven't been with a virgin for a while, I almost forgot how they act. I just went out to feed."

She nodded. "I'm ready now though," she said, biting her lips. She heard Eric growled and crawled on top of her. "I want this to work Eric. I mean at least be civil with each other. I don't want to think this as a business. I'm willing to be submissive...in bed I mean"

Eric gave her a grin. "How delicious. I want this to be civil, too, and very sexual," he said, licking her cleavage. Christine moaned and arched up to him. "My beautiful kitten."

Christine panted. "Kitten?"

"You moan like one," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I must say, though, you look good enough to eat." Christine cocked her head, but stayed silent. "What's wrong? Cat catch your tongue?"

"I've never done this before," she said softly.

Eric smirked and kissed her neck. "I know, Kitten. I'll try to make your experience...memorable."

She sighed as he his cold hand begin to move down her chest. She shrieked as ripped her teddy down the middle. "Eric!"

He said nothing and began feasting on her body. Her eyes rolled back as she tried to fight a scream. His mouth teased and nibbled her breasts, gazing at them as he squeezed them with his palm. His other hand traveled her body, making sure no inch was left untouched. His hands pulled her stockings down until she was bare. In desperation, she began to unbutton his shirt hastily. She wanted to see skin, too. His smirk was plastered on his face, seeing the passion in her eyes.

Her dreams were becoming a reality and she must think, it was feeling better than what she imagined. She cried out when his fingers reached her wet flower. "I can hear your heart pounding," he whispered in her ear, making her moan again. "I can feel your desire." He dipped a finger inside and groaned at her tightness. Christine moaned and thrusted her hips to meet his finger. She felt so aroused she needed him to release her tension. "You never thought that could be possible, huh? Wanting someone you don't...oh, what's that word you humans use...love?"

Christine's eyes snapped back open. She quickly sat up, removing his hand from her private area. "Are you making fun of me?"

Eric cocked his brow. "I like your feisty side. You're very good at hiding your anger. I want to see what else you are capable of showing."

Christine almost cringed when he said. "Why did you have to open your mouth?" she said, moving away from him. "I thought we were going to be civil, but you're being childish."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I can assure you I am not a child." He pulled her in his arms again. He pushed her hair back. "Forgive me. Let me make it up to you." Christine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to see you."

Her brow rose. "You are..."

"Stand up, twirl around, show me yourself," he said, laying back on the bed, removing his shirt.

"Eric... No, I'm...shy" she said, grabbing the sheets to cover herself, feeling self-conscience. He snatched them off her hands and grinned at her.

He groaned, kissing her neck. "If you want, I can pose for you, too."

Christine smiled, rubbing her cheek against his. "You would?"

"You know you want to see me," he growled, kissing her shoulder. "I'll go first."

"Eric!" she said, laughing as he got up. "I have a feeling you've done this before."

He just grinned and began to unbuckle his pants. Christine watched in amusement as her husband stripped for her. She laughed as he threw his belt to the side and began to tease his zipper. She bit her lip anticipating his next move. "Want to see more?" She nodded and reached out to him, but he moved away. He shook a finger at her. "Not yet, Kitten. Be patient."

Her breath left when he began to unzip his pants. She watched him drop his pants and threw them at her, making her giggle. She grinned seeing he only had his boxer briefs remaining to take off. "It's a sight that every fangbanger wants to see," she teased.

Eric smiled. "You'll see it more often."

Christine smiled back and crawled to him. She stood before him and fought back her fear. She turned around and looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. Eric groaned as he took in the sight. He reached to touch her, but she pulled away. "Be patient, Eric."

"That's not one of my best qualities," he said, throwing her back on the bed. He removed his boxers and hovered her. She grabbed him closer to her and began kissing him. "Look at me, Chrissy, because this won't be the last you see me naked and certainly won't be the last time I will see you naked." She looked down and took in his flawless body. "You can touch if you like."

Curiously, her hand touched his cold skin as she looked into his eyes. It ran down his chest and to his torso, feeling every muscle. She wondered why someone so handsome as him would want to be with her. She looked down and immediately took her hand back when she saw his erection.

Eric began to kiss down her neck, traveling to her chest. She gave out a small moan as he took her nipple in his mouth while grabbing her other breast, squeezing and teasing. Christine felt like her body was on fire. She didn't know what he was doing, but she couldn't deny that she secretly liked it.

Eric watched as her eyes flickered with pleasure. He was having control of her body and he doubt that she'll deny him what he wants. He grew bolder and began to kiss down her stomach until he arrived at her pelvis. Christine gasped as he parted her legs, exposing her fully. "Wait..."

"Don't worry, Kitten," he hissed, parting her inner lips and making her meow again. "I know what I'm doing." He almost groaned seeing her juices begin to flow. "You'll like this. I promise you."

Christine almost screamed as Eric dove in between her legs. He began to lap her flower, tasting her sweetness. She buried her face against the sheets, fisting them until her hands were white. She began to feel his tongue run against her lips and clitoris, then feeling his finger gently probing against her entrance. She could hardly think as his finger and tongue gave her pleasure. She couldn't control her body any longer. She even tried to press closer as he sucked on her clit.

After a while, Eric began pumping into fingers into her making her uncontrollable. He placed a hand on top of her hips holding her in place. She began to feel something building up. She pulled her face away from the sheets and began to pant and moan freely. She could feel her power trying to take over, but she pushed it away with all her might.

"Oh God!" she cried out as a wave of ecstasy filled her body. Eric continued to pump and lick continuing her orgasm, looking straight at her. She shook and trembled with heavy eyes and drooling mouth as the heavenly pleasure continued to take over. She couldn't stop moaning and screaming as Eric watched amused and very pleased with himself.

He finally let her go and let her rest. He watched her pussy quiver in delight, shining with her juices. It took every ounce of his body to stop him from pouncing her. He remembered how tight she was. Her innocence was evident. He couldn't wait until he drank her blood. She was already marked as his and now she'll be taken by him.

Christine finally reopened her eyes when Eric moved her body over her again with his erection on her opening. He gently ran a hand on the side of her face. Instinctually she pressed against it. Her pants were now steadier as he ran his thumb across her lips.

"Did you enjoy that, Kitten?" She looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Do you want more?"

Again she nodded. "Please."

She still didn't know dirty talk, but he'll soon teach her the new language. He kissed her sweaty brow and sighed. "It's going to hurt, but it'll feel much better in a minute."

Before she knew it, he thrust quickly into her making her scream in pain. Eric stilled, waiting for her to adjust. However, her virgin scent made him hiss. His fangs dropped down, making her shiver. His urge to thrust wildly inside her wanted to overpower him.

"It hurts," she whimpered. He wiped the tears that fell down her face.

"Sh," he soothed. "It'll pass. The worst is over." Christine gasped as he kissed her. She didn't expect this behavior from a vampire, especially him.

She sighed, looking at him through her lashes. He groaned when she pushed his hair back. The pain soon faded away. Eric began to move inside her. She began to moan as he moved a bit faster and rougher. He hadn't been lying about not being with a virgin in a while. Most women didn't care about that anymore. His shaft pulsed inside her, loving her heat. She on the other hand couldn't believe how much he filled her. He moved faster inside her, gripping her breasts and playing with her clitoris. She hesitantly wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him nearer. She never realized that sex could be this way. The pleasure she was feeling between her thighs were making her brain fuzzy.

"More," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"What, my dear?" he teased.

Christine gasped out loud as he hit a sensitive spot. "M-More," she pleaded louder, grasping his hair.

Eric grinned. "As you wish." He thrusted deeper into her soft flesh, making her scream in pleasure.

"That feels...good," she purred, biting her lips. Eric kissed her breast and laughed.

Christine let out a meow as he began to hit a certain spot that made her eyes roll back. He covered her mouth again and she could feel his fangs against her tongue. She moaned and screamed into his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back and looked at her.

Eric could feel her walls begin to tightened around his shaft as he moved quicker and rougher inside her. Her orgasm was nearing and he wanted her to remember this night forever. Christine felt the familiar feeling clenching her inner areas. Her world was going to explode again. Her nails raked his skin, moving down his torso. He grasped her hand and placed it on her sensitive pearl. Her eyes rolled back as Eric helped her masturbate herself to orgasm.

Eric opened his mouth revealing his fangs, ready to take a bite. He could hear her blood run through her veins and her heart pounded faster. She yelled in ecstasy as he bit down the soft flesh of her breast. The shock trembled her body as she pulsed around his cock. He groaned in pleasure, as well, pressing hard, trying to find his release. At last, he came inside pumping his infertile semen into her core.

Christine panted as she laid exhausted against the bed, shivering from her orgasm. Eric growled, pulling his fangs out of her flesh. Her sweet blood left a trail down her chest. She truly looked fucked. He lapped the rest of her blood not missing a drop.

He pulled his head up and looked at her. Her eyes gazed at him in amazement. Her lips quivered along with the rest of her body. Her hair wildly stuck to her body. She let out a breath as he trailed a finger down the jaw and down her neck. Her pants waved off his face. She tentatively pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. He deepened the kiss and curled her up to him. She pulled away and stroked his face. Her breath was still heavy. He put her back against the pillows.

"How...how long will it take for the wound close?" she panted trying to look at her chest, but she could hardly keep her head up.

"You can drink my blood. It'll heal faster," he groaned in her ear.

"I don't know. I might OD on V," she said, giggling.

Eric licked her earlobe. "You should be happy that I offer you my blood. Vampires hardly ever give their blood, especially to humans."

She was grinning like an idiot as she relaxed from her post-orgasm. "Then why did you give me yours?"

Eric sighed and turned to his side, gathering her into her into his arms. "You owed me money."

Christine smiled. "And I thought I was special." Eric rose his brow. "Thank you for being gentle with me."

"So, I take it you enjoyed it," he said, cupping her ass.

Christine blushed. "Couldn't you feel it?"

Eric nodded. "I felt and what more would I like to take you again, but I don't want to wear you out." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep, lover."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Trouble on the Horizon

_**More smut in this chapter, so just a warning. Plus a long chapter once again. **__**Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you enjoy. God bless you all!**_

* * *

Christine woke up in a start. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, surrounding her. She closed her eyes again in exhaustion, but couldn't go back to sleep. She sighed, thinking that last night was all a dream. She went to get up, but there was an arm blocking her. She turned and almost gasped seeing Eric motionless, dead to the world. She could feel her face burning up remembering last night. She turned her body and moved closer to him. She smiled a bit as she watched him sleep. Gently, she brushed his long hair off his face. He almost looked angel like, sleeping like a baby. Innocent to the eyes, but anyone who knew Eric, he was all but innocent or even less angel like.

She bit her lip and brought her face close to his. She carefully brushed her lips against his. She felt so relieved that Eric didn't hurt her last night. She suddenly felt happy being in his arms. At least she wouldn't spend her nights crying herself to death. She didn't feel Eric kiss back, but she didn't mind. She pushed his arm away from her and began to get up. She sighed and grabbed her purse, heading to the bathroom.

Christine exhaled as she remedied herself before looking at her phone. It read three in the afternoon. She had a ton of missed calls and voicemails. Most were from Sookie and Sam, others were from Tara, Lafayette, Jason, Arlene, and even Sookie's grandmother, Adele. She didn't even want to start hearing the voicemails. They were probably screaming and demanding why she did what she did. She put her phone down, shutting it off. She didn't want to deal with that now or maybe even never. What's done is done. She married Eric and no one can change that. By law, vampires and humans may marry in Nevada, and no one can deny it.

She quickly changed and decided to bathe later. She was obviously sore from last night, but all she felt like doing was watching mindless TV. Her body shivered when she saw the portrait of her and Eric outside the Las Vegas chapel. Politicians, reporters, and even Steve Newlin discussed how all of this was a facade to bring "peace" between vampires and humans. However, there were defendants such as Nan Flanagan, speaking out that she personally knew the couple and that they were genuinely in love. Again, they argued if vampires could even have emotions.

As a slap in the face, they claimed that Christine's life could be in danger and might even do check ups on her constantly to make sure Eric or any other vampire doesn't drain her. It seemed that she was now infamous. It was attention that she never desired. She laid back down and gazed at her new wedding ring. Was it worth it? She came to reason with the idea until the media became involved and make a huge deal about it. Pam was right: they were harsh.

She didn't know what happened because she fell in a deep sleep on the sofa. Her dreams filled with Eric, riots, the angry looks of her friends, and filled with her father's disappointment and shame. She woke up in a sob. She turned her head and her eyes widened, along with a smile seeing a bouquet of flowers with a small note next to them. She looked at the time and it was ten at night. She knew Eric was up already. She quickly opened the letter. Eric explained in it that he was going out for a while, but to be ready once he returns. Again he called her 'kitten,' which she was beginning to grow fond of.

Christine got up and headed towards the bathroom. She was content that the hotel management had bath oils and even products for a bubble bath. She made her fresh bath and let out a small moan as she relaxed against the tub. She looked down and eyed the bite mark that Eric made. It stung a bit if she touched it. She was going to have to ask him to clear the wound up. She grabbed the luffa and began to soap up her body. She winced a bit when she cleaned herself between her legs.

"Don't you look delicious," said Eric, startling her.

She turned towards the doorway. "Eric!" Her face lit up in a grin. He smirked back and began to take off his clothes. She still wasn't used to seeing him naked, but was a bit braver and took a longer look to see his body. He climbed in the tub across from her. She grinned at him because he took over the whole tub. His legs brushed against hers. "Can I ask where you were?"

Eric looked at her for a moment. "I fed, of course, and then I went to the magister."

Christine frowned. "What's the magister?"

"He's the one responsible for administering justice across North American territory," he explained.

Christine looked him alarmed. "Did we do something bad?"

Eric shook his head and grabbed the luffa from her hands and began to clean himself, too. "No, but he was upset that we didn't warn him or the Authority. The Authority is what governs all vampires, like a judge and executor in one," he said before she could ask. "Nan Flanagan was also upset, but she reassured the press that we're happy and in love," he said, sarcastically.

In truth, Eric received a call from Godric, as well. He spoke with his maker from time to time, but this time it really upset him. From his tone of voice, he knew that it wasn't the same Godric he had first met. He'd changed, something Eric didn't quiet understand. Godric warned him to take care of his wife because if anything happens to her, the Authority will pull his fangs out or make him suffer the true death. They've waited too long to be accepted by humans and Eric was not going to get in their way. He also told him that the girl was decent and shouldn't be toyed with. Humans had no control of their emotions. Eric, as a good progeny, respected Godric's wishes, but he liked pushing Christine's button. Her emotions were amusing at times and he wanted to dig deeper into her life. His knowledge for her family line was unquenchable and he won't stop seeking answers until he had them.

"Yes, I heard," said Christine, rolling her eyes. "Your Queen didn't force you to do this right?"

Eric gave her a smug look. "Kind of, but before you stake me, I'll tell you that I don't mind being married to you. You're quiet, but speak your mind without being a nag. You're sweet in many ways. You're beautiful, too, so that's an extra. I think I picked the perfect wife."

Christine grinned, cocking her head to the side. "You say it as if you're perfect," she whispered. Eric frowned, leering at her. Christine couldn't help but laugh. "You get angry easily and you're demanding, a bit cocky, but...you're honest for a vampire."

"Honest?" he repeated, intrigued.

"Yes, you could have raped me or abuse me or drained me dry." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I like you for a husband, too." He just stared. "I was watching the news today. Many don't approve at what we did. It looks like it backfired."

"It's mostly the Fellowship of the Sun," he said, eying her. Christine nodded. "Other than that, everything is running smoothly."

Christine smiled. "I'm glad."

"You sore?"

Christine blushed. "A little."

"Do you want me to heal you?" he asked, rubbing her knee beneath the water. She nodded and began to crawl up to him. She straddled him and could feel his erection pressing against her butt cheeks. His fangs popped out and he ran a finger against them. Christine yelped as his bloody finger went deep into her vagina. She looked at him strangely when her soreness disappeared. It was replaced with need. "Better?"

"Yes," she whimpered as his finger began to slowly pump in about of her.

"I'll close your other wound once I'm done with you," he said, huskily.

She let out a moan when he added a second finger, moving along with him. "I want you," she admitted.

Eric growled and snapped her head back. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, Kitten." Christine screamed as he thrust into her. She cupped his face and kissed him with all her might. She felt his hands wrap around her hips, moving her up and down his shaft. "So tight," he said, through their lips.

She grabbed his shoulder and moved her hips faster against his. His hands moved to squeeze her bottom. He growled feeling her wetness begin to follow faster. Her walls were gripping him, almost losing himself.

She let out a screech when out of nowhere lights flashed before her eyes. Her head fell back, her mouth hung open, and body shaking in delight. Eric pierced her skin on the same bite marks he gave her last night, feeling her orgasm take over.

Christine heaved heavily as she pressed tightly against Eric's body. She could hear him moaning at his feeding. She collapsed in his arms, burying her face in his neck. She could feel her blood trickle from the side of her breast as she tried to regain her breath. She jumped slightly when she felt Eric's shaft still pulsing inside her.

She looked up at him through her heavy lids. "Eric," she purred. He growled and got them up. Christine gasp when she was flipped over, bending over the bathtub. The water from her hair dripped onto the floor. "Wait," she said, trying to reach for something before slipping, but Eric had none of that.

He slammed back into her, fisting her hips tightly. Christine threw her head back at the sudden invasion. Her eyes began to roll as he began to hit her spot. His fingers sneaked down and rubbed her clit. She turned her head and her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was a different woman staring back at her as she looked at the mirror. Her wild mane of hair was splattered across her face and back, her breasts moved at every thrust, her eyes cloudy with passion and desire, her lips were swollen and red ready for more kissing. What had Eric turned her to?

He caught her stare and grinned. He cupped her head and brought it back to him. Christine almost slip, but he caught her. Her head pressed against his shoulder, admiring at the reflexion. "Don't we look hot, Kitten? You're so sexy," he growled, making her skin blush. His hips were demanding and fast, about to reach the limit. He grasped her breast, teasing her further. Her walls began to tighten around him. He groaned. "You going to cum for me?"

Christine moaned. "Yes," she gasped, pressing harder against him.

"Say it," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She let out a squeal, her world beginning to explode. "I'm coming," she yelled out, trembling in his arms.

Eric hissed at he watched her come apart in his arms. Her inner walls gripped his shaft, sending him over the edge. Blind in ecstasy, Christine could barely make out as his fangs sunk into her neck. She went to reach for something to grab on and all she found was his hair, making his groan louder. Eric's release washed over in a bliss, holding on tightly to her as he drunk her blood.

Christine's eyes shut as he moved back and sat on the tub again, bringing her close to him. They were still attached and without awareness. She smiled goofily when she felt his tongue licking her wound. "You taste divine, Kitten. You smell...like peaches."

"It's my shampoo," she said out of breath. She tangled her hand with his.

Eric gave her a cocky smile. "I know." Sighing, she looked down and almost jumped when she was a small pool of blood blending with the water. Eric looked to see what startled her. "I bought you some Vitamin B-12."

"What for?" she asked, running her hand into the water, the blood disappearing little by little.

"I'm drinking too much of your blood and I'm going to continue every time we have sex. It'll replenish your blood system. Make sure you eat plenty of meat, seafood, chicken to increase the iron in your blood."

Christine laughed. "You sound like a doctor," she teased. "Speaking of food," she said, turning her head. "I'm starved."

"Right," he said sarcastically. "I forgot to feed my human."

"Yeah, feed me," she said, yawning.

"You're also tiered."

She shook her head. "Once I eat, I'm sure I'll regain my strength again." She shivered when Eric began to growl, his cock twitching slightly inside her.

"Let's get dried and order room-service, then."

* * *

Christine sighed as Eric laid her down the bed, laying down next to her. She quickly got into his arms. He smirked as she quietly and unconsciously began to purr as he petted her. "We leave tomorrow night back to Shreveport. Fangtasia has been closed for too long." She tensed and clutched his side. "You're going to pack up your most important and convenient things to bring to my home. I'll give you some money to buy new clothes if you want. I've also bought a new refrigerator for your food." She stayed quiet still digging her fingers to his side. If he were human, it would have left a mark. "Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head. "Not at the moment," she said quietly.

Eric sighed. She was pulling walls up. He wished he could glamour her into telling him what she was thinking. He remembered his first wife was open and was a bundle of joy in his life along with his children, but Christine would only express herself when she was angry or when he forced her. "I'm going to cosign my house in your name, as well."

Christine looked up at him. "What?"

"For safety purposes, you'll be the owner of the house along with me as long as we're married. If you don't want a vampire in the house, you'll just rescind his or her invitation. Of course, not me because I'll own it too. Pam also stays there occasionally, but she likes to have her own place for privacy, particularly for entertaining purposes." Still she said nothing. Eric ran a hand between her cleavage, gazing at her perky breasts. "Why are you so quiet? You weren't so quiet before."

Christine sighed and, likewise, ran a finger across his chest, tracing the small patch of hair. "I'm scared at what everyone's reaction is going to be when we get back. I got missed calls and I don't even want to listen to them. I don't mind being married to you, at least not anymore. You've been kind and honest, but you have to realize that being married means a whole new life. I'm going to need time to adjust the whole 'living together' situation. I'm even moving out of town. It just hit me all of a sudden."

Eric grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I understand. The only companions I've had has been Pam and..."

She perked up. "And who?" He stayed quiet. "Tell me, please."

"Godric," he simply said.

"Who's Godric?" she asked.

Eric pressed his lips together. "He's my maker," he admitted.

Her eyes widened. "Your maker?" she questioned in excitement. "If he's your maker, why aren't you with him like Pam is?"

Eric chuckled at her eagerness. "He released me years ago. He's sheriff of area 9 now, actually. He lives in Dallas."

"How did you meet him," she persisted. "How did he make you?"

Eric sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because...I don't know anything about you. I'm curious to know who my husband is," she said softly. "But if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "I was a Viking from Scandinavia. My father was a chieftain, a king. After my parents died, I got married to a woman named Aude. We had six children, but my children never grew of age and my wife died after giving birth to a stillborn from an infectious fever. After that I went to war, was gravely injured, and that's when Godric came in." Christine listened intently. "He murdered my soldiers and he offered me immortal life. He said that I loved life and he was right. I accepted his proposal and he turned me, to be a companion of 'Death' throughout the centuries." He laughed a bit. "It's hard to believe that despite Godric's looks, he's wiser, stronger and more deadly than me."

"How old is he?" she asked.

"He's a thousand years older than myself."

Christine's brow rose. "Two thousand years old?" she repeated in awe. Eric nodded. She pressed her head against his. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"I married a king," she said softly, giggling against his chest. Eric laughed along with her. "Thanks for telling me. I know you're also not very open."

"It seemed fair since you are my wife. I hope you'll be just as open," he simply said, his hand traveling up her leg. She sighed and began to get on top of him. He growled and sat up, "My sweet kitten." She gave out a breathy moan and he entered her again. He rolled her until he was on top.

"Eric!"

* * *

After an afternoon of packing, Christine swallowed her fear and went to Merlotte's. She wanted to speak with her friends, especially Sam, and try to explain her reason for marrying Eric. She was going to confront the people of Bon Temp eventually, might as well do so now. She took in a deep breath and got out of her car. As soon as she walked into the restaurant, all eyes were suddenly on her. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at her. Some looked at her in amazement that the shy, cute waitress married a vampire, and some in disgust that she chose a vampire as a husband instead of a human.

She turned and looked at her coworkers. Sookie stared in disbelief at her long-life friend. Arlene looked in disgust that the shy girl she knew would stoop so low to become a fangbanger. Dawn had a sneer plastered on. Lafayette looked amused. Tara also had a pissed off look on her face, shaking her head. And at last, Sam looked hurt and betrayed with anger, waiting to explode. His face was red in embarrassment, but then again, she told herself, was he wrong? She sold herself to the clear a debt. Should she be treated like a tramp?

She was suddenly pulled harshly by the arm by Sam to his office. She jumped when he slammed the door behind them. "What the hell, Christine?!"

Christine felt her tears fall. "Sam..."

"Shut up! Don't say anything. I know you'll only tell me lies. You said you were going for a business trip! But no! You got married with that son of a bitch!"

"Sam..."

"You were fucking him before your father died, weren't you? You were FUCKING him when you were with ME! It was all a facade. You may look innocent, but you're just a little demon! Christine, you're nothing but a whore!"

There was a slap heard in the office and she was stunned when she saw the hand mark on his face. "Mail me my paycheck," she said, tearfully. Without another word she left his office, ignoring the people in the restaurant and to the parking lot.

"Chrissy, wait!" She heard Sookie yell. She caught up to her and Christine burst into tears. Sookie sighed and hugged her friend tightly. "It's OK, hun. Cry all you want," she cooed. Christine sobbed until she couldn't see or breath anymore. She looked at Sookie and wiped her tears. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Christine nodded. "Good, now let's go get that apple pie you love so much from Miss Peggy's pie shop."

Christine smiled a bit and went her car. Sookie followed in suit, expressing her high opinions on the Civic. Once they got to the pie shop, Christine ordered a whole pie for herself. She had a habit of eating pies whenever she was upset. It was her favorite treat, but it could also be her worse enemy. She had gained a couple of pounds after her mother died, luckily she lost it before she entered high school. With stressing over two jobs, she didn't have time to eat probably since her father past away. "Thanks for coming, Sookie. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Chrissy. Tell me about Eric, then. He's a hunk and all, but he _is_ a vampire. I can't believe you married him," said Sookie, taking a bite from her smaller piece of pie.

Christine smiled sadly. "You already know that I owed Eric money because of my dad, right?" Sookie nodded. "He offered me to clear all my debts in exchange to marry him. He said Sophie-Ann pressured him into marrying a human to have some peace between the two."

"Who's Sophie-Ann?" asked Sookie.

Christine shrugged. "Eric says she's the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. I'm guessing even vampires have different political ranks. I don't know what came over me when I choose to marry Eric. I've been...having dreams about him."

Sookie gasped. "Sexual dreams?"

Christine eyed her. "Yeah, why?"

"Uh, finish your story and then I'll tell you," she said, looking down, her cheeks turning pink.

"I was in a car accident," she started, making Sookie gasp again. "Yeah, and Eric was there. He gave me his blood to save me. That's when I started to feel...attracted to him. I mean, you know me, Sookie. I've liked Sam since I started working for him and I would never have betrayed him like that. I would have jumped at the chance to have him as a boyfriend had none of this happened, but then my dad died, I met Eric and I became attracted to him. He has a short temper, but he was gentle with me."

Sookie smiled. "I'm glad he treats you well."

Christine sighed. "Yes, I don't mind being married to him, but I've always wanted to marry in love."

Sookie nodded. "I understand. I-I've...I've met someone too."

Christine grinned. "You have?

"His name is Bill." She giggled at that. "Vampire Bill," said Sookie dreamily, playing with her fork. "I think he might be the one," she said, giggling. "I dream about him taking me and... Oh! I've said to much."

"Sookie, you have to be careful..."

"Christine Gabrielle Avory, _you_ are going to preach _me_ about being careful with a vampire?" said Sookie, sternly.

Christine rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "I'm glad for you, Sookie, but I don't like Eric that way."

"Has he bitten you? Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it stings, but he usually does it when we're...intimate, so I hardly feel it," she said, blushing.

Sookie laughed. "Oh, Chrissy. If you need anything, I'm always here to help."

Christine hugged Sookie. "Thanks so much, Sookie."

* * *

Christine pouted when she got home. She felt too lazy to bring in her stuff from her car. Though her talk with Sookie was comforting, she still felt uneasy. Sam's words replayed over and over in her mind. It hurt her feelings, but she kind of felt he was right. She screeched when Eric appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"I told you not to..."

"I'll rip his heart out," he growled.

Christine sighed as she past him, heading up the stairs. "It's fine, Eric." She figured that he felt her sadness.

Eric stopped her and turned her around. "What did he tell you?"

Christine looked down and closed her eyes. "He called me a whore," she whispered.

Eric nose flared. "I'll end his miserable existence," he said, marching out of the house, but she stopped him.

"No, don't Eric!"

"He can't get away with what he called you!" he yelled.

She shook her head. "Don't you understand? I am a whore!" she cried. He stopped short. "I agreed to this. I sold myself to pay you back instead of working. I'm a fangbanger. I'm a vampire's whore," she sobbed, sitting on the steps of the stairs.

"You are no whore, Chrissy." She looked up and sniffed. Eric pressed his lips together. "You are my wife." He sighed deeply when her tears still ran down her face, touching the bridge of his nose. He felt uneasy. "Stop crying. You've cried enough." She gave a hiccup. "It makes me feel disturbingly...human."

"I'm sorry, I'll go somewhere else to cry then," she said, getting up, but he stopped her.

"No matter where you are, I can still feel it."

Christine wiped her tears. "I can't help it, Eric."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you blame me for this. I thought we were going to have an easy marriage. Do you want me to leave so you can think?"

"You're going to leave me alone?" she croaked out.

Eric's shoulders slumped. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it makes me want to cry more because I have all thoughts to myself."

Eric tucked his hands in his pockets. Even after all these years, women were a complete mystery at times. He wished women came with manuals because it seemed that marriage was going to more complicated than it looked. What the hell was he supposed to do with his emotional human? He couldn't help her with that because he learned to void them a long time ago. He needed to distract her. "You want to go with me to Fangtasia?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the papers might distract me."

"I meant you'll be with me."

Christine blinked. "You mean..."

"Yes, you'll sit by my side all night. You can see what Fangtasia is really like instead of sitting in my office and who knows maybe we can..." Christine yelped as Eric yanked her to him. "We can have some fun there."

"Do you solve everything with sex?" she asked.

Eric grinned. "You weren't complaining last night."

Christine scoffed. "Don't say that."

"Why not? You are mine and I know it turns you on when I talk like this," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver and bite back a moan. "I would stay in our bedroom all night long if only I didn't have to run my bar."

She let out a small gasp as he picked her up and began heading out the door. "Are we taking the car?"

Eric shook his head. "We're waisting enough gasoline with your driving. Let's fly tonight."

"Fly? No, Eric, I don't think I'm...READY!" she screamed as Eric flew up into the night. She held him tightly, fearing she might fall. She could faintly hear him laughing. Everything moved so fast it was hard for her to focus. Her head began to spin and felt dizzy. She caught her breath when they stopped behind Fangtasia. Eric put her on her feet, but she held on tight to his jacket.

"Are you going to throw up?" he asked annoyed and in disgust.

She shook her head. "No, I just need a minute," she said, before collapsing in his arms.

"Human," he tsked.

She whimpered, trying to lift her head and glare at him. "Vampire," she fired back.

Eric laughed, amused by his wife's spark. "You look stunning when you're angry, Kitten."

She just rolled her eyes and moved away from Eric. "I have a feeling you'll see me angry a lot."

Eric smirked and grabbed her hand, taking her inside Fangtasia. Again, she was looked at in awe and jealousy once she stepped inside. No doubt the whole world knew who she was. Thankfully this time, she had Eric for back up as he lead her to his "throne." She sat next to him and laid back, trying to get her sight focused again.

Many women past them and looked at Christine with pure venom in their eyes. They would still try to seduce Eric by showing cleavage and flirting with him, but he just looked past them, making sure everything was calm at his nightclub. Other vampires gazed at her like a meal. She had felt their gazes before, but she usually spent her nights in the office. Eric, being the control freak that he was, put a possessive hand over her thigh.

Lucky for her, Christine had worn an ivory summer dress that Eric had bought her and had her hair tied in a braid. Pam would have forced her to change if she came looking sloppy. However, she was right. She was married to a handsome man, why would she not dress nicely for him? She had for Sam. Either way, she usually did try to look her best whenever she went out. She wasn't the type to wear baggy or sloppy clothes unless she was at home.

"Chrissy?"

Christine looked up and saw Dawn standing in front of her. Eric's brow rose and looked at both woman. She sighed. She always thought Dawn was one of the most stunning women of Bon Temp. However, it angered her that she would screw guys, mentally and physically, and then dump them like they were trash. She had to work with her, but she hasn't seen her much lately since she would work during the day. She still hadn't forgiven her for what she did to Jason. He might be slow in the head, but he was still one of Christine closest friends and a good person. "Dawn, what are you doing here?"

Christine felt her blood begin to heat up when she saw Dawn eying Eric. "I just came back to have some fun again, right, Eric?"

Christine turned to Eric and glared. "Fun?"

Eric sighed and leaned to her. "Don't make a scene," he hissed. "I...tasted her last week before our arrangement."

"You fucked her," she accused silently.

"I did. I do have needs." Christine scowled. Eric suddenly smirked. "You're jealous."

"I am not. How would you like to hear that I was smooching Sam before I also agreed to our arrangement?" she questioned, sarcastically. Eric's jaw tightened. "Exactly."

"It's not like I brought her here," he said, laying back on his chair. Dawn walked closer, trying to show her assets.

Christine sighed in frustration. "So, I can kick her out?" she asked. She had enough of Dawn's and all the other women's audacious attempts to get Eric to look at them. It was well known that they were married and still they didn't care act if they act like tramps, especially in front of her.

Eric turned to Christine and smiled. "I would love to see you try," he said, sincerely.

Christine stood up and sat on Eric's lap, shocking him in an amusing way. "I'm sorry, Dawn, but Eric is quite busy at the moment. You may leave now. I'm sure there are other vampires that would like to _taste_ you," she said sarcastically.

Dawn scowled and marched out of the club. Christine sighed and went to get up, but Eric held her in place. "Where are you going, Kitten? I like you right here."

Christine blushed. "Everyone is looking," she said, bitting her lips as he kissed her neck.

"Then we should take this to my office," he hissed in her ear.

Christine moan quietly, but pulled back. "Wait," she said, pressing her finger to his lips. "I have to use the restroom."

Eric sighed. "Hurry up."

She jumped out of his lap and made her way to the restroom. She sighed in relief that there was no one in there. She took a deep breather. Her reaction and action shocked her. She was beginning to think that she was developing more feelings towards Eric. She smiled a bit and looked at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked appropriate. As she walked out of the restroom, there was a sudden hand that popped over her mouth, shutting her initial scream. She could here a loud pant coming from her attacker.

"You smell so good," he growled as he smashed her against the wall. He snapped her head back, clicking out his fangs, making her scream louder into his hand. However, he was suddenly pulled back and Christine yelled as Eric smashed his head against the wall, breaking through it.

"You'll pay for that, Stuart," he hissed. "Don't touch what's mine!"

The other vampire just glared at Eric, but had no choice to submit to the older vampire. "She didn't smell that great anyway," he murmured, heading back to the dance floor, but was stopped again by Eric.

"No! You need to leave here and never come back. Don't even think about getting near _her_," he growled. Stuart scowled baring his fangs at Eric, challenging him. Eric challenged him back clicking out his own fangs. They stared at each other for a few moments before Stuart let his guard down and walked out of the club, frustrated. Christine gasped as Eric yanked her into his office. "You have to be more careful," he hissed as he slammed the door shut.

Christine glared at him. "You were the one who brought me here!"

"Where else would you expect me to take you?" he growled.

"I don't know. Dinner?"

"You have to remember that I'm not that fucking shape-shifter. I'm a vampire. We don't do things like that! We can't even stand the smell of your food!"

"Then why did you marry me?!" she screamed. She scowled and ran her hand through her hair. He could tell that stress was taking over her.

Eric glared at her. "You know why."

"You could have just let me work for you," she said, tears falling.

Eric sighed and wiped her tears. "I said no more crying."

She looked at him and was thrown off seeing guilt written on his face. "I don't want to be treated like this," she said, clutching his jacket. "Please."

Eric pressed his head to hers. "Maybe...I should have gone with you." She closed her eyes and sighed. He pressed her back onto his desk, sitting her on it. Christine panted as he kissed her jaw line, licked her ear lobe and nibbled on her neck. She crawled her hands into the wood as he rubbed his pelvis against hers. His hands palmed her breast, teasing her nipples.

Christine sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Kiss me, please," she whispered, looking into his cold eyes. Eric parted her legs and kissed her deeply, making her moan. She pushed her panties down as he began to unbutton his pants. She gasped when she felt his cold shaft against her entrance.

"You're not wet enough," he said with a hard face.

"What?" she responded. Eric just grabbed her and pushed her down the couch. "Eric, what...?"

"Let's play with your sweet pussy first," he boldly said, making her turn three shades of red. He pushed her skirt back and began feasting of her eager flower. Christine yelp as his mouth invaded her private area, fisting his hair. Eric groaned in anticipation. He could smell the sweetness of her opening and the scent of peaches. She couldn't help clawing at the sofa, leaving marks of reminders of her pleasure. His rough tongue tackled every sweet nerve enough to make Christine scream in pleasure. Her head shot up when he pushed a finger in her. Shivers went down her spine as he gave her a playful look, a twinkle in his eyes. "Sweet Chrissy," he growled, lowly. "You ready for me?"

"Yes," she whispered, her mouth beginning to water.

Eric kissed up her glowing body until he was face to face with her. He watched as her face scrunched up in pleasure and he entered her body. He grasped her breast as she clawed his chest. Her legs wrapped nicely around his waist, hitting deeper into her walls. Frustrated she shoved his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it across the room. Her hands grasped his muscular arms, squeezing harder each time he moved inside her. She could feel the echoes of their skin slapping against each other along the mix of their own fluids.

Eric growled and took of his shirt, throwing it over her head. Christine arched up to him as he pulled down the top of her dress exposing her chest. She groaned and cradled his head as he sucked on her nipple, moving her hips in desperation. They wanted to find release, ready to fall over the edge of ecstasy together.

"Eric," she pleaded.

He grabbed her face, pulling her to him. "What do you want, Kitten?"

Her eyes almost rolled back at her pet name. "I-I..."

"Tell me, Chrissy. I want to hear you," he said, kissing her swollen lips.

"Make me...cum," she panted out.

Eric gave her a fangy grin at his success. "It'll be my pleasure," he said huskily.

Christine grunted when she felt his finger teasing her small bundle of nerves. He began to kiss down her neck as he rubbed faster. This was when he most enjoyed to feed: either having sex or feeding on a frightened person. He could hear her heart's acceleration, her blood circulating through her main artery. He groaned feeling Christine's small hand reaching over, squeezing his butt cheek.

His thrust began moving faster until he was hitting that special spot he luckily found the first night together. She cried out almost in tears as her body began shake. "Oh God," she gasped in his ear. He finally bit down her neck, causing her to scream. Her body trembled as her orgasm took over. Her eyes rolled behind her lids as she hung onto his body, thrusting her hips wildly to his. He took his fangs out of her skin and swallowed the blood down. He groaned and pulled her legs up as he pushed harder into her. Christine swallowed her screams, her hand covering her mouth, as she watched Eric go into a blur, continuing her pleasure.

"ERIC!" she yelled again as another wave of ecstasy took over her body, leaving her breathless.

He growled and groaned as his release washed over him. She panted harshly as she looked at him. She could hardly move, but she didn't care. She felt alive and relieved. She reached to touch his flawless face and smiled. He leaned against her hand, kissing it. He frowned though. All the humans he slept with always had at least some pain. Why wasn't she in pain?

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, hissing as he moved slightly inside her.

She moaned back at the sensitivity. "No, just a little when you bit me," she said, breathless.

"Strange," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm sure you've pleasured plenty of humans before me."

"Yes, but they always had some sort of pain when I loose control," he said, eying her.

Christine tried to remain calm. She didn't need him invading her emotions. She was suspecting that he partly knew that she was hiding something, but she wasn't ready to share her ability with him yet. _So __apparently, telekinesis can make you have wild sex with a vampire,_ _too?_ She thought._ Why do I have to be so weird?_ "Maybe it was your blood."

Eric continued to look at her. "Maybe... Is our marriage bothering you?"

She sighed. "I feel like a celebrity and I don't like it. I just hope they don't stalk us or something."

"They won't," he said firmly. "Nan and I made it very clear that we like our privacy. You could sue if you'd like."

Christine smiled. "As long as I can live peacefully, I'm good." As she said that, a knot tightened inside her. She looked at Eric's face for reassurance, but his face was like stone and simply said what he usually would say:

"I'm sure that once others start marrying, the attention will fade."

"Eric?"

Eric bit his finger and began to heal her bite marks. "What?"

Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry," she said, bursting out laughing. Eric stared at her for a moment at her uncontrollable laughter until he himself gave her a small smile.

* * *

**_Lots of smut, sorry about that, but it is their "honeymoon" and this is True Blood. I'll try to cut it down later. Their relationship now is more lust and business. Thanks for reading. Please review!_**


	7. So Much of a Peaceful Life

_A week later_

Christine yawned as she laid in bed, waiting for Eric to come home. Since living with him, she has tried to make herself and Eric as comfortable as they possibly can. She had settled in nicely. Eric bought her new kitchen utensils, clothes, and even let her redecorate if she wanted. She refused since Eric's house was pleasant for her taste. Nothing like in horror movies to her amusement. Eric did have a spare coffin, but he'd prefer a bed. The hallway leading to their bedroom was light tight. He prepared well for his human, as he liked to call her at times. It was simple enough for her not to disturb him during the day. All in all, everything was fine at the moment.

Christine turned her head and looked at the time. It was almost dawn and she was getting worried that Eric wouldn't make it in time. She had an inner disappointment that he wasn't going to sleep in their house. Was he turning back on her already? The evening started out normal. He woke up aroused and she was willing to oblige. She had accompanied him to Fangtasia. She still did his paper work and now was processing them to a hard drive. He wanted everything up to date so his accountant can go through his business throughly and accurately.

Her head snapped up when the doors to her bedroom opened. She started to smile, but it quickly disappeared when she saw blood on his shirt. "What happened?" she asked in shock.

Eric sighed and took off his shirt. "I took care of Stuart."

"You killed him? Why?" she asked. "Isn't that a crime against your law?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, you are my wife and he touched you. He got near here," he said, making her gasp. "Pam and Longshadow caught him before he got too close to the house. He followed your scent."

Christine just stared at him with wide eyes. She was surprised by this, but she had to get used to this. She made note that she might see this more often than she had hoped. "You should...go shower. I'll go wash your clothes. You must be tiered."

Eric stared at her for a while. He felt her disturbance by the news, but was glad that she wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. Unfortunately, death might more common to her liking. A smirk spread on his face. "Maybe you can join me in the shower."

Christine laughed. "Haven't you had enough for one night?" she asked quietly.

"Never," he said eying her, taking her off guard.

She gulped as he gave her a lustful look. "You...you should wash up. It's almost dawn. I promise to please you tomorrow."

His smirk disappeared and anger flashed his handsome face. He began to take off his clothes and threw them across the room. "I don't want you to feel like you owe me sex. If you're going to fuck me, it's because you want to. I don't get turned on by forcing women to bed me."

Christine jumped as he went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She groaned inwardly. She didn't mean it that way, but she was tiered and she knew that if Eric stayed up longer than he should, he would feel weak. She grabbed his clothes and put it in the laundry basket. She'll wash them when she wakes. She went to bed, but didn't sleep until she felt Eric lay beside her. He didn't pull her to him as he usually does. It was going to be a long day's sleep.

* * *

Christine swung peacefully from the porch as she read a book. It was four in the afternoon and it was only a few hours until the sun set. She had a plan to make it up to Eric. She didn't know what he assumed. Truthfully, no other man crossed her mind but him. She wanted only him and she was happy being his.

Christine brushed her hand across soft fur, making her jump. She looked down and saw a dog looking up at her. "Sam?"

The dog whimpered and went behind the house. "Your husband has pants he can lend me?" he called out, with a strain.

"Yeah... Uh, hold on," she said, going back into the house searching for sweat pants that were in the laundry room. "Here," she said, tossing the pants to him as she went outside. She sighed as Sam emerged from the back. "How did you find me?" Eric's home was isolated deep in the woods. He didn't have anyone over other than Pam.

"I tracked down your scent," he simply said. Christine waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry. Here." Christine frowned and opened the envelope. "It's your paycheck... Sookie explained to me what happened."

She looked at him. "What did she tell you?"

"That Eric forced you into this. He made an offer for you to clear your debt. Chrissy, you could have come to me. I could have given you the money in a heartbeat." She sighed. "Chrissy, this can't be legal. I'll help you divorce him. I'll pay him back all his dirty money. It's not fair that you're throwing your life away for him!"

"Sam... Eric hasn't hurt me," she whispered. "He's been nothing but thoughtful towards me. He's been more patient than I could imagine. He's bought me clothes and other personal things so I can be comfortable living with him. We're...trying to make it work."

Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I can't believe this," he spat in disgust. "You actually believe he cares for you? He's just using you!" Sam watched as her head dropped. "Do you love him?"

She shook her head. "No, but I've felt attracted to him since he gave me his blood. I've always been faithful to you, Sam. I've liked you since I could remember, but he changed my feelings. I'll be honest. If he keeps trying to seduce me the way he has already, I just might develop more feelings for him."

Sam let out a growl of frustration, punching the side of the house. "I thought being a good guy would get you the girl. I was starting to fall for you, Chrissy."

Her face flushed. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Sam. I shouldn't have accepted to be your girlfriend."

He shook his head. "Don't say that. The time I spent with you has been one of the best moments in my life."

Christine felt guilt in her heart. "Sam... I know you'll find another woman to make you happy."

He said nothing for a moment. "You can still work for me if you want. I'm needing a waitress."

She grinned widely at him. "I'd love to, Sam. I just hope you give me the same schedule as last time. It's better to be with Eric at night."

Sam's jaw clenched. For the most part, he was giving her the job back because he wanted to win her back and partly because he was threatened by Sookie. For such a petite person, she can become violent. If she didn't work at Merlotte's, Chrissy might never go back to Bon Temp. He wanted her near him. He was willing to stake Eric to be with her again.

"Sure, I'll have you work during the day, but you also have to work at night, too."

"I understand," she said. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Sam. You're such a good friend."

He inhaled her soft perfume and sighed into her hair. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Chrissy."

* * *

Christine smiled as she got out of the shower. She knew the sun had set already and Eric should be up already. She dried herself quickly and headed towards their bedroom. She stopped short to see the bed empty. The closet door was open meaning he had already dressed to go to Fangtasia. She sighed in disappointment. She was looking forward in spending the evening with Eric, but it seemed he was still angry at her. She bit her lip and began to crave the pie sitting in her fridge. _Eric's not going to like my weight gain_, she thought. She walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. As she past his office, she froze and was startled to see Eric sitting behind his desk. He looked as if he was waiting.

"Do you make it a habit to walk around in a tiny towel during the day? Honestly, you should at night, too," he said lighthearted yet with an icy tone.

Christine face flushed and quickly crossed her arms. "I-I thought I was alone."

"Drop the towel. I've seen you already. No need to hide what's mine," he said cooly.

She forced her arms down and started walking up to him. His brow rose, waiting for her next move. "Don't think that I don't want you because I do," she whispered as the towel hit the floor. Eric groaned slightly as her hands cupped his manhood. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. She mounted him as his hands gripped her hips. She let out a small moan when he plunged inside her.

"Mine," he said, huskily. Eric's growls were becoming louder as she moved herself up and down his shaft. He unveiled his fangs as she began to nibble and bit down his neck. One hand fisted his hair as the other moved between their moist areas. Her curious fingers ran between her swollen nub to his engorged hardness. Her wet passage squeezed around him. His hand moved behind her, clutching her ass, moving her faster. "Chrissy," he hissed. "You're so tight and wet." Eric smirked seeing her embarrassed expression, but he knew she loved it as she clenched around him. "Do you like dirty talk, Chrissy?"

Christine's eyes almost bulged out at the topic of conversation. She was in no mood for talk and wanted to seek release. Yet, in the back of her mind, yes, she did like hearing him say those forbidden, naughty words. "Not now," she whimpered trying to move faster as she grasped his shoulders, but he held her hips firmly. She gasped as he licked her breast. "No..."

"Answer my question and you'll get what you want, Kitten. Do you like it when I whisper dirty things in you ear?" Her mind was in a haze. "Tell me," he demanded softly.

She looked back into his intense blue eyes. "Yes," she whispered and kissed him. He swallowed her moans as he resumed their copulation, her hips moved to match his, but of course he overrode her. They shot up and down, waiting to get the release they yearned for. "Eric," she whimpered as her release got closer. Her fingers began to dig into his shoulders. She cried in pleasure as his tongue licked to her most sensitive spot on her neck. His hands cupping her bouncing breasts. She braced herself at what was going to happen. "I'm going to cum!" she screamed almost tears in her eyes.

"Squeeze that sweet little pussy around my cock," he growled. "Cum for me, Kitten." Her eyes rolled back hearing his hot, velvet voice. His fangs pierced her skin. Lights of explosions flashed before her eyes as she came apart in his arms. Eric moaned when he heard his name coming from her lips. She roughly pressed her pelvis repeatedly against his own, continuing every sweet pleasure of her climax. Her heat clenched around him, giving him the release he sought out for. Her sweet blood blended with euphoria, giving him an intense orgasm, as well. "Chrissy!" he roared as he released her neck. The only thing that could be heard were her panting, moaning and whimpers, and his growls. She shook in his arms trying to get grounded again.

Christine's head collapsed on his shoulder, unable to move. She could feel his hand stroking her back, making her smile. Sweat trickled down her head and shimmered on her body. "I'm starting to like make up sex," she said out of breath.

Eric chuckled. "So am I, Kitten."

She rose her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. Eric watched her as her hand traced his face. "I have to tell you something."

His smile disappeared. "What is it?"

"Sam came today," she whispered.

He tensed. "How does he know where I live?" he asked. Christine was startled as he glared accusingly with a similar tone.

"He said he tracked down my scent. He offered me to come back to work for him."

Eric pushed her off him, making her loss her balance. "And you accepted?"

"Yes,..." Eric pulled his pants back up and began stomping out of the office. "Eric, wait!" She called going after him, putting on his forgotten shirt.

"No wonder I smelled something foul in the air. He was here!" he roared making her jump.

She kept her distance, but didn't stop persisting. "Nothing happened. He came to give me my last paycheck. He said he needed a waitress and was wondering if I still wanted to work for him."

"He couldn't hire a new one, couldn't he? He knows I have money. Why would he offer you the job? He obviously is trying to get you back," he snarled.

She grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "Whether it's true or not, I told him that I was trying to make it work with you. We're playing along, right?" She shifted slightly. Did she really mean that or did she really want him?

He stayed quiet for a moment. "Yes."

"You said I could still work at Merlotte's."

His fangs popped out. "That's because I knew everyone would treat you differently once you married me!" he yelled.

Christine gulped. "You could have told me before I was humiliated." He said nothing and kept his jaw clenched. "I don't like taking money from you. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I... I also have friends in Bon Temp. I haven't seen them in a while since marrying you. Working there will help me keep touch."

"Your _friends_ look at you like a traitor to your kind," he spat.

"Not all of them, but you're right. I guess those who I thought were my friends really aren't, but I also don't want to give them the pleasure to see me hiding behind you."

Eric chuckled darkly. "Proud, aren't we?"

"Of course," she said without hesitation, making Eric's face less tense.

"Well, then, _wife_, do as you wish," he simply said, heading out the door.

"You're the only man...vampire I want," she said unconsciously. He stopped and turned to her. "I would have never married you if I wasn't attracted to you," she confessed. "Whatever you did worked because I only desire you."

Christine gulped as Eric flashed before her. His icy touch moved down her neck, making her shiver. "Do you really want to work at the shifter's bar?" he asked, pulling her closer.

She nodded. "Don't you trust me?"

He traced her plump lips with his thumb, looking deep into her brown eyes. "I do."

She smiled. "Sam promised me to give me more hours during the day so I could be with you at night," she said, hopeful.

Eric smirked and cupped her face. "That sounds very good. Go get ready, Chrissy. We're going to Fangtasia."

* * *

_A couple days later _

Eric looked over Christine who was filing some papers. She was too quiet that evening. She barely glanced at him. Something was bothering her and he could feel it. What has her so worked up?

"Chrissy," he said, making her jump. He frowned at this. "What's wrong? You're too quiet."

Christine sighed and turned to him. She walked up to his desk. "Um, there have been some killings in Bon Temp," she said softly.

Eric pushed his chair back, allowing room for her to sit on his lap. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "Tell me," he demanded.

"They were fangbangers, at least that's what the sheriff says. They think there's a serial killer. It's scaring me, Eric," she whispered, looking at him. "I-I... Sometimes I get this funny feeling that someone's watching me when I leave work. I think it's because they know who I am, that I married you."

He cupped her face. "Quit your job then. There's no need to go to Bon Temp, either way."

"Eric..."

"You're going to sacrifice yourself for the shifter," he said angrily.

She shook her head. "No, please, I think that, if it's no bother to you, that you can come get me once my shift is done."

"You don't think the serial killer will attack during the day?"

"Well, Sam's there..."

"And he can't be it, right?" he said sarcastically.

"Eric, I highly doubt that. Sam wouldn't hurt anyone and I'm positive that he, as a friend, will help me if I need it," she defended beginning to get frustrated. He just rolled his eyes. "Will you do it or not?"

He sighed heavily. "Alright. I don't need the authority on my back if something happens to you."

"Gee, thanks," scowled Christine as she got up, but he held a firm grip.

"No one will touch you, Kitten," he said, looking deep into her eyes. It made her shiver. "You are mine."

She smiled a bit and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

Christine couldn't help but laugh as she burst into the front doors of their house. She looked back and saw Eric "perusing" her. He liked this game. He was a natural predator and Christine's acting made his mouth water. He had to keep himself in check, though. It could get out of hand if he wasn't careful. He didn't really need to use his speed to catch her. His long and steady strides made it easier to "catch" her.

Christine caught her breath through her giggles as she entered their bedroom. She gasped as he pulled the doors open, gazing at her with lust and hunger. She ran towards the bathroom, but with a swoop, Eric caught her by the waist and pulled her to him. She moaned as he rubbed his erection against her back. His hands ran down her body and without a thought, he ripped the dress to shreds.

"Eric," she whimpered. He turned her and kissed her deeply. He picked her up and laid her onto the bed. She in turn, began to take off his jacket along with his shirt. Eric hissed as her hands moved down his torso and to her destination, rubbing the tent in his pants. Her lips and tongue teased his chest. He almost laughed at her boldness. He didn't know if it was his blood that still coursed inside her or if she was becoming the sex vixen he was yearning for. He pulled away from her for a moment to remove his clothes, earning him a whimper from Christine.

Eric groaned as he ran the head of his shaft against her opening, wet and willing. His hand cupped her breast and suckled it. He felt her hand pushing against him and his lips were covered by hers again. He groaned at the taste of her mouth. Her scent was gracing his nostrils. Christine ran her fingers through his golden locks. Her heart ached at the need of him. She wondered what in the world was happening to her, but she liked it. She wanted to be with him.

"Please," she whispered, pushing her hips up.

"You're so beautiful, Kitten. So sweet," he growled in her ear. "And you're all mine!"

* * *

**_I was recently in a car accident, so I don't know when I will be able to update again. I'm alright, in pain, but alive, thankfully. So I hope I update as soon as I can._**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


End file.
